


星尘之下

by 12nancylove3344



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344
Summary: 闷声搞事，这篇是宇宙AU，没错，根据视频的脑洞延伸开来的(๑′ڡ`๑)视频地址戳【https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1d5LNFP4HTc】手残不是很会写文，东一句西一句的，根本就是脑洞分享/然后，肯定得带亚梅玩儿呀！！以我只看过三部星际迷航和银河护卫队的知识量，知识面不够就会bug百出，不知道会写成啥样，尽量避免了科技描写，很可能就遇事不决量子力学了＿|￣|○想到哪儿写到哪儿，乐呵乐呵！
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	星尘之下

“呼叫骑士号！呼叫骑士号！快把我们传送回去！”Merlin一边奔跑一边对对讲器大喊，要命的激光擦着耳朵嗖嗖飞过。  
“我无法锁定你们的目标!”耳机里传来Arthur焦急的吼声“你们移动的太快了！找一个平稳的地方，争取两秒的时间就行！”  
十五六个扛着武器的人在他们身后追赶，Percival努力的掩护Merlin，用从敌人手中抢来的激光武器胡乱的回击，Lancelot的肩膀被击中，他手中的相位器也在慌乱中丢失，如果他们这时候停下来，别说两秒，一秒就足以被打成筛子。该死的，Aredian那个混蛋竟然想灭口！  
“Arthur！直接传送！”Lancelot对着耳机说“我们没有时间了！”  
“可是万一我无法完全捕捉到你们的身影，会出现什么后果不用我说吧？”Arthur无法平静下来，焦急他更加心慌意乱。如果他的手稍微抖一下，Merlin和Lancelot还有Percival就会身首异处。  
“我相信你，Arthur！”Merlin独特的声音从耳边传来，Arthur定了定神，猛地摁下传送键——

一个星期前。

今天是Merlin第一天迈入骑士号飞船。  
骑士号是个被联邦淘汰下来的小型战舰，又被Lancelot低价买走，顶着星际战舰的外皮做一些说好听是生意人，说白了就是钻法律空子的勾当。  
没错，Merlin从今天起就加入到这勾当里了。Lancelot打电话过来说他现在迫切的需要一个人手，当然，报酬也比给星联邦打工挣得多。  
多亏了他消失了的该死继父，Merlin和母亲还欠着不少外债。  
起初Merlin还是有些犹豫的，直到Lancelot抛出杀手锏——Arthur·Pandragon也在，你有机会和他见面了。  
所以，Merlin就站在这艘飞船里面了。  
顺着廊桥过去，一个人影都没碰见。  
Lancelot更是不知道哪儿去了！Merlin只希望这不是恶作剧，说真的，他可是辞掉了星际联邦的工作呢！  
“Merlin！你已经到了？”  
身后传来一个声音，Merlin回过头，是Gwaine，背着自己的背包。  
Merlin和Lancelot提了一个条件，Gwaine也得和他一起过来，他最好的朋友和他曾在同一艘星舰上合作，Merlin并不想丢下这份唯一的友谊。况且飞船上可不能没有医生的存在不是吗？  
“Gwaine！”Merlin扬起下巴，Gwaine倒是很乐意和他一起跳槽，当然谁会拒绝更高的薪水呢？  
走廊上空无一人，Gwaine挠着后脑问“人都哪儿去了？船长呢？”  
“我好想听到了什么…”Merlin边走边说，是类似于撞击和奔跑的声音，他顺着声音过去，猛然间一个足球从侧舱内飞出来，正正好好的砸在Merlin的脑袋上。“诶哟！”Merlin大叫一声，一个人影慌慌张张的跑了出来。  
是Lancelot，他没有穿上衣，汗水打湿了他胸前的毛发。  
“Merlin！我们不是约了下午三点吗？”Lancelot捡起足球，抱歉的对Merlin笑笑。  
“已经三点半了，Lancelot”Merlin叹了口气，指着Gwaine说“这是Gwaine，Lancelot是我们的船长。”  
“哇哦，我可没期待这个”Lancelot对Gwaine伸出手，“我以为医生都会是和Gaius一样的老头呢！”  
Gwaine回握住Lancelot的手，用力晃了两下，“幸会。”  
侧舱内还有一个人，同样赤裸着上身，背对着Merlin，金色的头发被汗水有些沾湿了，从背影看是个身材健壮的男性。  
Merlin的心脏在这一刻好像被揪住了。  
“hey!Arthur！”Lancelot回头喊着“这是我和你提过的Merlin，还有我们的新医生。没错，我们有医生了！”  
“谢天谢地”Arthur转过身来，“下次Elyan再发一次心脏病我可不想给他人工呼吸了！”  
“你好！”Merlin对Arthur伸出手，Arthur果然和他们说的一样英俊帅气，“我是Merlin，你应该不认识我。”  
Arthur皱着眉看了Merlin一会儿，并没有伸出自己的手，“Lance？你就找了这么个小朋友来接Cedric的班？”  
“Cedric？”Merlin歪着头问。  
“我发现他在偷船上的零件买，要不是上次液态管差点爆炸，我们都没注意到那个混蛋在背后悄悄干什么！”Lancelot咬着牙“不过不用担心，我把他扔在死星上了。”  
Gwaine停顿了一下，死星是一个黑色的小星球，因为什么都没有而命名死星，一个活人被送到那上面……不是被饿死就是疯掉。  
“随便吧，希望你值得Lance付给你的那些钱”Arthur低头捡起上衣搭在肩膀上，转身回到自己的休息舱冲凉去了。  
真是个混蛋——Merlin忍不住这么想，星舰学院的传奇毕业生就这德行？好吧，Merlin入学的时候Arthur刚好毕业，他们没有机会见面，如果他知道Arthur是这么一个目中无人的混蛋的话，一定不会那么敬仰他，甚至还把Arthur当成自己的学习目标，现在看来真是可笑。  
“别在意，Arthur有点害羞”Lancelot随意的说。  
“害羞？”Gwaine对Merlin说“看来这份工作不会轻松了”  
“好了，蛮牙兽”，蛮牙兽是这艘船的语音系统，Lancelot召唤出一个矮小的机器人“你们跟着这个蠢蛋去休息舱放一下行李，我们等下在舰桥见。哦Gwaine”Lancelot指了指Gwaine的背包“真可爱的挂坠~”  
Gwaine的背包上有一个蓝精灵的小挂坠，“谢谢，我女儿执意要我带上。”

带路的是一个四方形，看起来像坦克一样的小机器人，矮矮的，好像传感系统不太好，横冲直撞的，一路上已经把自己撞在墙角上五回了！把他们带到休息室后又跌跌撞撞的走掉了。  
“真是个奇怪的机器人…”Gwaine揉着后脑勺说，关上舱门，开始摆放自己的行李。  
Merlin的休息室是一个舒适的方块型房间，一张床占了大部分位置，透过玻璃能看到外面的样子，在宇宙飞行的时候一定很美。他刚刚放下自己的行李，房间上方就传来一了Lancelot的声音:呃…船员们，舰桥集合，我们准备出发了。

“Merlin将代替赛德里克的舵手位置，还有Gwaine，鼓掌吧各位，我们有医生了。”Lancelot倚在栏杆上，一面调整操作系统版面一边说。  
船上的人不多，稀稀落落只有七八个人的样子，一个深肤色的女士亲切的过来和Merlin打招呼，“你好，我是Guinevere，叫我Gwen就好。”  
Merlin握住Gwen伸出来的手，Gwen看起来温柔好相处，幸亏船上不都是Arthur那种狂妄自大的混蛋。  
其实，除了副手Arthur对他有些混蛋以外，大家都很友好，负责信息处理的Gwen，轮机部分的Percival，左舵手Elyan，还有其他几个人看起来都不错。Merlin只需要负责右舵就可以了，当然，Lancelot也需要Merlin充当工程师——就像Gwaine，他在Percival需要的时候得运用仅有的那点机械知识来帮助他。  
Lancelot做到中心椅上,“准备好了吗？我们这就启程了。”  
“这次的目标是什么？”Gwaine问。  
“一个叫Aredian的人委托我们去陨王峡谷寻找一块陨石。”Lancelot的手指划动，把图片投放在空中，这是一个巴掌大的黑蓝色石头，除了是个水滴形状之外也没什么特别。  
“陨王峡谷？是不是……”Gwaine回忆了一下，传说几千年前有九位国王和平会谈时被暗杀在一条峡谷中，所以这条峡谷得名陨王峡谷，这颗星球也被称为陨王星。这个星球位于阿尔法象限的边界，被附近的小行星撞击到黑洞附近，正被一点一点的吸向黑洞，近几十年已经在黑洞的边缘了，没准下一秒就会被彻底吸进去，现在已经是一颗无人居住的星球了。  
“没错，就是哪儿。”Lancelot对Gwaine挤了下眼睛“飞船已经启动了，现在后悔可不及了”  
飞船缓缓离开停靠区，嗖的一下消失在星尘中。

“大概明天就能到了”Gwaine咬着苹果对Merlin说，“见到偶像的感觉怎么样？”  
Merlin翻了个白眼，飞船稳定下来之后就不用手动操作了，船员们都各自散去，Merlin现在正在驾驶座上看书。  
“肯定还有另一个Arthur，因为我遇见的这个就是个混蛋”Merlin撅着嘴说“他再也不是我的偶像了”他承认Arthur确实和他想象中的一样英俊帅气，但是高傲自大，根本不是他心中所想的那个人。“Eria和Jo还好吗？”  
“Eria一如既往，Jo又长高了一点，每天缠着我非要我给她讲星星上的故事。”Gwaine想起自己的女儿，嘴角掩盖不住的笑起来。  
“女儿长得很快的，说不定你下次见她的时候她都有男朋友了”Merlin翻了一页书，随意的说。  
“得了吧，Jo才七岁！”Gwaine做了个鬼脸，心中却暗想这事发生的几率有多大。  
“先生们。”Arthur走过来说“还有那个小朋友”Arthur看了一眼Merlin，”大家都在休闲区吃下午茶，Gwen还做了手工饼干，要加入我们吗？”  
Merlin的颧骨上飞快的渡上红晕，他扔下手中的书，几乎是气呼呼的站起来向休闲舱走去。  
Arthur看着Merlin面颊通红的从自己身边经过，转过头有些尴尬的问Gwaine“他没问题吧？”  
“没事，梦想破灭了而已。”Gwaine扔掉手中的苹果核，早知道有下午茶时间他就不吃苹果了。  
“那家伙还不会是因为我没有和他握手在生气吧？”Arthur看着Merlin气鼓鼓的背影说。  
“很大一部分原因是的”Gwaine边走边说“Merlin是个内心极度脆弱敏感的人，一点小事就会多想，他以为你恨他。”Gwaine又在瞎说了，Merlin根本就是个不在乎别人说什么的家伙。  
Arthur揉了揉自己的金发。

在飞船上虽然复制出来的食物也很不错，可是Gwen手工做的饼干特别美味，上面还撒了些巧克力豆，Merlin忍不住吃了好几块，配上刚泡好的茶，望着窗外的浩瀚宇宙，内心意外的平静。  
“那么说，你们之前一直都没有医生？”Gwaine忍不住问，无法想象一个飞船上少了医生可怎么办。每次短期任务至少也要五天一周，长期任务甚至有两年，五年都要在飞船上渡过，船员有身体不适是不可避免的事，作战中负伤也时有发生，所以医生的存在在一艘战舰上是十分重要的。  
“是的”Lancelot把脚搭在另一个椅子上说“可是你也看到了，我的船员并不多。”  
“那紧急情况的时候怎么办？比如急性过敏，或者身体机能出现问题？”  
“我们就是这样失去Alexandra的”Lancelot说。  
“还有George”Percival补充道。  
“还几乎失去了Elyan”Arthur说“顺便一提，不用谢，Elyan。”  
“所以，欢迎！”Lancelot尴尬的笑着。“对了，友情提示，别去3号甲板的储藏室，那里有个巨型蜘蛛，不知从哪个星球上来的，在我买下这艘船之前她就在那儿了”  
“天呐…”Gwaine干巴巴的说“或许我做了个错误的决定…”  
“不过已经三年了，那蜘蛛没准已经饿死了……”Lancelot想，或许应该去打扫一下那间储藏室看看情况。

Arthur敲响Merlin休息室的门，不为别的，他只是觉得自己应该说点什么。  
“Arthur？”打开门的Merlin很是惊讶，“有什么事吗？”  
“我不恨你”Arthur开门见山的说“我也对你没有意见！所以，请别多想”  
Merlin皱着眉看着他，半天才憋出一句“是不是Gwaine又在胡说八道了？”  
Merlin把Arthur让进自己的休息室里，他刚刚正在做笔记，但是什么都没写，只是看着太空发呆。  
“Merlin？”Arthur惊讶的提高了音量。  
哦，发呆的时候Merlin体内的能量乱窜，此时笔记本正漂浮在半空中。Merlin收回能量，笔记本啪嗒一声跌落在桌面上。  
“对，我是德鲁伊人。”Merlin说。他看起来不像，但是血统可不会骗人，他可以控制一切元素，也就是旧时人们说的'魔法'，他没有尖尖的耳朵和近乎透明的皮肤，但血液中对万物元素的感知和控制能力可一点不比纯血德鲁伊人少。  
“你看起来不像…”Arthur说，又凑近Merlin的脸仔细观察了一下，没意识到以及正处于一个失礼的社交范围内。  
“我的母亲是地球人，我有一半的人类血统”Merlin低声说，任由Arthur的视线在他的脸上来来回回。  
仔细看起来，Merlin的耳朵比正常人大一点，但是没有尖尖的形状，是可爱圆润的，他的皮肤也白皙细腻很多，还有他的瞳孔，蓝色下暗涌着一丝金色。  
“Gwen会喜欢你的”Arthur说“她一直都想要一个德鲁伊男朋友。”  
“恐怕我没有什么兴趣…”Merlin害羞的低下头笑笑。  
“性别还是物种？”Arthur随意的问，然后立马反应过来这个问题或许私人了，“抱歉，我问得太多了”  
“没关系，是性别”Merlin说，他一直也没有什么好隐瞒的。  
Arthur的眼神看过来，很快又错开了，他低下头，忽然对地面的花纹产生了兴趣。  
“哦，你不必担心，我对Lancelot没有那种想法”Merlin说，希望这样说能让Arthur放宽心。  
“我为什么要担心？”Arthur重新抬起头，眼睛满是困惑不解。  
“你和Lance难道不是一对？”  
“谁告诉你我和他是一对？”Arthur反驳着，这已经不是第一次了，总是有人误会他和Lancelot纯洁的关系。  
这下换Merlin困惑了，“那……那你为什么抛弃红龙号星舰的舰长位置，来给Lance当副手呢？？”  
糟了，Arthur的逆鳞被碰到了，这艘船上没有人敢在他面前提起这件丢人的事  
“关你什么事？！”Arthur说，转身离开了。  
这人什么毛病？Merlin盯着那扇缓缓关上的舱门，满脑袋全是问号。Arthur又不告诉他，他只能发挥想象力了。有可能是为了追求Lancelot吧？Arthur说他们没有在一起，可能是因为Lancelot不答应他的求爱，所以Arthur丢掉了红龙号的舰长职位，来给小商贩Lancelot打下手，以打动Lancelot的心……  
没错，一定是这样的！得不到Lancelot回应的Arthur好可怜啊！

在驾驶室里摆弄液晶屏的Lancelot打了一个喷嚏，他擤擤鼻子，对着突如其来的喷嚏充满了疑问，就…可能着凉了？  
桌面上乱糟糟的，整个液晶版被他卸下来——这块屏幕已经无法显示全部图像，是时候换新的了！  
Gwaine只是路过，他本来想去休息舱休息了，忽然听到有人叫他——  
“hey，Gwaine！把扳手递给我好吗？”  
角落处的Lancelot双手托着液晶版，那块屏幕连着好多杂乱的线，他口中的扳手正好在他的脚下一米开外。  
Gwaine走过去捡起扳手，又帮忙托住那块屏幕。  
“谢天谢地，否则靠我自己是无法够到扳手的”Lancelot熟练的拧下螺丝，扯掉电线，认真的低头处理着这堆杂物。  
“船长，你也是星联邦出来的对吧？”Gwaine说“有什么值得讲讲的故事吗？”  
Lancelot的手顿了一下，“没什么特别的，不如做生意赚钱罢了。”他继续整理着那些乱成一团的数据线，抬起头对Gwaine笑了一下。“说说你吧，你的家人允许你辞掉工作？你知道，和我在一起挺危险的，回家的时间也完全不确定…”  
“Eria…我的妻子Eria几乎不过问我的生活”Gwaine说，他知道他和Eria之间有着太多的隔阂没说清楚，但是这么多年下来竟然适应了这种不多过问对方生活模式“我的女儿倒是哭闹了一会儿，不过在我说去每个地方都会给她带礼物后就没事了”  
“一定是个可爱的小姑娘，她叫什么？”Lancelot示意Gwaine把起子递给他。  
“她叫Jo，确实是个小甜心”想起女儿的样子，Gwaine的眼神温柔起来。  
“当然了，你就是个甜心”Lancelot完成更换工作，恢复了他的本性。  
对Lancelot来说，生活中不调情就好像做饭不放盐一样，总是缺了些什么。整个船上的船员都领会到了Lancelot四处放电的威力，并且已经做到无视他，也只有Arthur有时候会回他两句，带着骂骂咧咧，问候对方母亲的那种。  
Gwaine看起来就好像吃了苍蝇一样，对于'甜心'这个称号感到不适，一时间又不知道如何作答，只能摸不着头脑的说“…谢谢？”  
“说真的，像你这样的帅哥应该有不少投怀送抱的吧？”Lancelot没有抬头，没看见Gwaine的脸色，依旧说着不着边际的话。“你知道的，航行的时候就面对那么几个人，长相出色的更加少之又少，我打赌你一定很抢手。说真的，我也好久没有见过什么新人了，如果你想来一发，随时欢迎！”  
Lancelot调试好屏幕后，抬起头，Gwaine的表情很是微妙，好像吃了什么坏东西一样。  
“请你尊重我的家庭…船长”Gwaine说，他早就想逃走了。  
“叫我Lance就好”Lancelot说“所以…要不要来一发？”  
“够了！”Gwaine的拳头已经攥起来了，他就没见过这样轻浮的人！更别说Gwaine一直都是异性恋，好吧，也没什么机会尝试其他选项，年轻时埋头学习，根本没想其他的，后来偶然和当时的约会对象Eria在一起，虽然感情不温不火，但是幸运的中奖了，再然后就是匆忙的结婚，抚养女儿，和妻子的关系虽然平淡，但也认真的生活着。  
“有什么关系？发生在这里的事不会有人知道的”Lancelot靠在桌子上喋喋不休的说“我相信我们会让对方舒服的——”  
Gwaine听不下去了，他冲到Lancelot面前揪起他的领子，但是脚下的电线太乱，竟然把自己绊倒在Lancelot身上。  
Lancelot飞快的揽住Gwaine的腰，把他搂在怀里——领子还被他揪着。  
“小心一点”Lancelot拍拍Gwaine的侧腰，确定他站好后说“我都是在开玩笑的，不要这么激动”  
Gwaine愣了一秒，挣脱开Lancelot，几乎是逃跑一般飞奔出去，他一路不停的跑到自己的休息舱，把自己靠在门上，心脏咚咚的跳动着，血液好像全部涌上了大脑，就连太阳穴也跟着一起跳动。  
Lancelot闻起来就像烟草叶子和木质香水…  
他告诉自己心跳飞快是因为跑步的缘故。  
但是不可否认的是，在Lancelot搂住他的那个瞬间，Gwaine几乎想要答应他的邀请。  
他的侧腰现在滚烫，一路灼烧到脸上。  
Gwaine决定去洗个澡。

陨王星到了，这里的环境和地球差不多，氧气充足，不需要呼吸设备，只是所有的陆地全都是树木花卉，成片成片的绿色简直扎眼，就连天空也是绿色的。  
他们找好落脚点，是峡谷中间的一个盆地位置，正好停下一艘飞船。  
Lancelot和Arthur准备把自己传送到外面之前，Lancelot问“Merlin？Gwaine？要不要一起来？”  
Gwaine翻了个白眼，几乎是从鼻子里哼出一声“不”  
Merlin不知道Gwaine怎么回事，他只是觉得应该给Arthur和Lancelot一点空间，好让Lancelot感受到Arthur的心意而已，“我就不去打扰你们了吧”  
Arthur的眼刀立刻飞过来了，经过昨天的事，Arthur太明白Merlin现在在想什么了。“你也去！”他揪起Merlin的领子，把他扯到传送台上。  
“Gwaine救我！”Merlin拽着Gwaine，三个人以诡异的姿势推搡着拉扯着上了传送台。  
不等Gwaine挣脱，四个人咻的一下不见了，只留下Gwaine和Merlin在空气中回荡的'不～'  
“怎么了？”Percival收回摁下传送按钮的手掌，看着众人，“他们太慢了”

Lancelot咬着雪茄，平稳出现在陨王峡谷的土地上，身后传来一声闷响，ArthurMerlin和Gwaine三个人摔成一团，互相揪着对方的衣服，看起来好像系在一起的几个蚯蚓。  
他们的船长翻了个白眼，自顾自的向前走去。  
Merlin挣脱出来，拽了拽自己的衣服，撅着嘴追上Lancelot“Lance！等等我！”  
Gwaine也站起来拍拍身上的泥土，跟在Lancelot的身后走起来。  
为了不让Merlin继续误会他和Lancelot，Arthur决定全程跟紧Merlin。  
峡谷悠长曲折，脚下的土地布满了藤条，一个不小心就会被绊倒，Merlin小心翼翼的走着，深深的吸了一口气，属于树木和泥土的气息令他体内属于德鲁伊人的血液感到无比舒适。  
Merlin没有注意到脚下的藤蔓，竟然绊倒了，糟了，地上凹凸不平，眼下没有任何东西可以支撑，免不了一阵疼痛了——  
想象中的刺痛并没有传来，Merlin紧闭的眼睛缓缓睁开，竟然是Lancelot接住了他。本来走在Merlin上面的Lancelot及时回头，一把抱住了险些摔倒的Merlin。  
“这么迫不及待的对我投怀送抱吗？”Lancelot说“我们可以回去再说的”  
Merlin的脸蛋马上皱起来了，毫不意外，Lancelot依旧是他回忆中的那个Lancelot。  
“就一天，能不能不要骚扰同事？”Arthur翻了个白眼过来，恶狠狠的说。  
Lancelot捂着他心脏的位置，一副被伤到的样子。Gwaine倒是笑了出来，那个人真是毫不在乎时间地点的散发魅力。  
“走吧”Gwaine说“还有很长的路要走呢”  
不知走了多久，可能是两三个小时，放眼望去依旧是一片绿色，Lancelot和骑士号确认了下，似乎有什么东西屏蔽了信号，他们已经无法和飞船联系了。  
“我们到底要怎么找？”Gwaine受不住了，开口问Lancelot。  
“这块陨石根据记载是作为祈佑福石，所以一定会在一个特殊的地方。”Lancelot说“但是具体哪里没有任何说明。”  
“那我们是不是———”Gwaine的后半句话没说出来，整个人凭空消失了。  
Merlin回头张望着，哪里还有Gwaine的身形，只在地上发现了一个不仔细看很容易无视掉的洞，这个洞口好像是一口矮井，正好一个人可以通过的大小，应该是Gwaine躲避脚下的藤蔓的时候正好踩空掉了进去。  
“Gwaine？”Merlin趴在洞口喊着“你还好吗？”  
没有声音，可能是晕倒了。Arthur忍不住想，怎么唯一的医生也倒下了…还有这回他绝对不要做人工呼吸！  
“呃啊！！”Gwaine的声音从下方传来。  
听起来痛苦的很！这可不是什么Lancelot想听到的叫声，他急忙拨开洞口附近的树枝藤蔓，从背包里掏出一捆钢索，准备找一个牢固的支撑点，就要下去捞人。  
Gwaine跌落到井底后确实恍惚了一下，眼睛好一会儿才适应了黑暗，他掏出手电筒，尝试着站起来，糟糕，脚踝错位了……他咬着手电筒，两手放在脚踝的位置，闭上眼一狠心，硬生生的把错位的骨头掰回去。没有止疼药物，这实在是太疼了，钻心一般，Gwaine忍不住叫喊出来，好在筋骨正回来后疼痛很快就降低到可忍受的程度。  
嘴里的手电筒滚落下去，顺着光线看去，地下的空间竟然那么大，好像是一个祭祀的地方，两侧立着石柱，再就看不到里面的情况了，得走过去才行。  
Lancelot率先吊着钢索下来，然后通知Merlin和Arthur下面的情况，“没有危险，下来吧”  
“我们可能找到那个特殊的地方了？”Merlin说，这竟然是个地下祭祀场所，那口井也不是井，是一扇透气的天窗。  
“你还好吗？”Lancelot问Gwaine，那家伙满身的灰尘，坐在地上惨兮兮的。  
“不怎么好…”Gwaine说，他靠自己是没有办法走路了，只希望Merlin能注意到他的情况，过来拉他一把。  
“崴脚了吗？”Lancelot说着蹲下来，就去碰他的脚踝关节——  
“不！！”Gwaine挡住Lancelot伸过来的手“骨头错位了，我刚刚把他们扭回正确的位置…不要碰，很疼”  
“可以走路吗？”Lancelot问  
“走不了”Gwaine想也没想的说  
“好吧，你在这里等着，我们去前面看看。”Lancelot站起来，从背包里掏出手电筒准备继续前行。  
“别啊，万一有什么危险我跑都跑不了”Gwaine皱着脸说，他本意是想让Merlin留下来陪自己，没想到Lancelot听后沉默了一会儿，径直在他身边坐下了。  
“那我陪着你吧”Lancelot说，好像因为即将错过的冒险而惋惜，“Merlin！照顾好Arthur那个蠢蛋！”  
“还不知道是谁照顾谁！”Arthur说，拉着Merlin走向前方的黑暗。  
Merlin那个混蛋！Gwaine攥着拳头暗骂，从头到尾也没过来问问他怎么样了，这下可好，和Lancelot一起对坐尴尬吧！

向前走是一扇石门，Arthur找了一圈也没发现可以打开门的机关。  
“我来试试”Merlin说，撸起袖子把手掌贴在石头上，来感受整个石门的元素。他把身体内的能量运用到手上，用周遭的空气凝聚成一个气体，把这份气体送进石头里，让石头自己爆炸开。  
这方法果然行得通，石门刹那间四分五裂，露出了一条依旧黑暗的通道。  
Arthur震惊的看着Merlin，无法想象那具瘦弱的身体内竟然蕴含着如此巨大的能量，甚至嘴巴都忘记合起来了。  
Merlin得意的说“太轻松了，走吧！”  
一阵阴风吹过来，通道内两侧齐刷刷的亮起了蜡烛。  
Merlin踌躇的侧过头看看Arthur，Arthur耸耸肩，“可能长明灯是遇到氧气复燃了吧。”  
Arthur顺着通道的楼梯走下去，大概向下走了十多米，终于在平坦处落地了，走过这段路，再向前是另一个开阔的平台，所以他继续向前走，咔哒——  
糟了！好像踩在了什么机关上！  
一支飞箭直直的射过来，Arthur的脸蛋就要开花了！忽然后颈被拽了一下，才躲开那只飞箭。  
Merlin一脸惊慌的揪着Arthur的后领，差一点他的前偶像就死在他面前了！  
“谢谢…”Arthur说，他的心脏还没缓过来，正跳得厉害。  
Merlin定了定神，指着不远处的一块砖说“走那里”  
“确定吗？”Arthur疑惑的问，万一下一步又飞出一支箭来怎么办？  
“相信我，走那里”Merlin坚定的目光看着Arthur，他的话好像有魔力，让Arthur轻易的相信Merlin的判断，在Merlin的指示下走完了整条走廊。  
“可是既然你那么有把握，为什么让我走在前面？”Arthur这才回味过来不对劲，而Merlin好像没听见一样，转过身去研究墙上刻下的文字。  
长明烛火把整个空间照的透亮，这是一个空旷的平地，中间立着一块神坛一样的石柱，上面摆了一颗不起眼的石头。就是他们要找的石头！水滴形状的外形，表面是灰蓝色的粗糙切割面，透过光看过去里面竟然闪烁出孔雀蓝的偏光！  
“太棒了！”Arthur走过去一把拿起那块石头，没想到这么容易就找到了！  
咔哒——  
该死！又是这倒霉的声音！Arthur飞快的四处张望着，提防着该不会又从哪儿射出一支箭来吧？  
Merlin瞪大了眼睛，不敢移动半步，他也听见机关被触发的声音了，可是……没有任何暗器飞过来。

脚踝处传来的阵阵钝痛让Gwaine几乎快受不住了，他咬着牙忍耐，可是汗水还是顺着下额角滑落下去。  
“Lancelot…”Gwaine说，随便说点什么来分一分神。  
“叫我Lance就好”  
“船长。”  
“Lancelot挺好，怎么了我的船员？”Lancelot眉头拧巴在一起，关切的看着Gwaine，他可是一点忙都帮不上。  
“我知道我们之中有些误会…可是，和我说说话吧，什么都行”Gwaine牙龈都快咬碎了，俊朗的五官扭曲的很，整张脸憋得通红，庆幸现在地下光线不充足，否则他这张脸的样子一定会吓到Lancelot。  
“我们之中有误会吗？”Lancelot问“是指昨天你想要揍我的事吗？不用在意，几乎每一位船员都对我扬起过拳头”他大剌剌的笑着，仿佛说的是一件光荣的事。  
这番说辞让Gwaine也跟着笑起来，可是笑得颤抖让他的脚踝更疼了，嘴角上扬着同时眉毛却皱在一起。  
“你也不是那么让人讨厌嘛”Gwaine说。  
“拜托，人人都爱我”  
Gwaine想了想，“所以，你和Merlin是怎么认识的？”  
“哦，这可就说来话长了…”Lancelot说“他的继父在我这里欠了好多钱，那个狗娘养的又消失了，所以这些年都是Merlin在还钱”  
“确实，他的继父不是什么好东西”Gwaine说，他已经听Merlin说过关于他继父的那些事了。  
“那个可怜的男孩儿没有多余的钱去星舰学院，之后被学院教授Gaius亲自邀请，破格录取，生活费用也靠Gaius施舍。”Lancelot这么多年都有在关注Merlin的动向“Gaius可真是个好人”  
“那你有告诉过Arthur他有个小迷弟吗？”Gwaine十分清楚Merlin对Arthur的崇拜，敬佩之情浓到几乎凝成实体化出人形。  
“不，我又不是大嘴巴”Lancelot摇摇头“况且我就知道让Merlin和Arthur相处十分钟他的崇敬就会消失掉”  
“所以……”Gwaine试探性的问，“Arthur在追求你，是真的吗？”  
“什么？”Lancelot惊呆了，这又是从哪儿听说的谣言!  
“他为了追求你，放弃红龙号舰长的位置给你打工，Merlin告诉我的”Gwaine倒是个大嘴巴，马上就把自己的好朋友给卖了。  
“没有的事”Lancelot慌乱的摆手，他和Arthur绝对，互相都没有多余的想法。“Arthur一直都不说他放弃红龙号的原因，我也就没多问。”  
“那你们是怎么在一起…一起工作的？”  
Lancelot的思绪飘到了三年前，那个时候他刚刚买下骑士号飞船，四处寻找可以加入他的船员，那天凑巧，忽然想去酒吧喝一杯，就正好遇见了也是一个人的Arthur。他们两个对酒吧转播的星际足球联赛有着同样的看法，Lancelot也就是随意问了一句“要不要加入我的飞船？”  
Arthur想也没想的答应了，当晚就背着自己的行李入住进去。  
也是Lancelot第二天酒醒后才想起来问Arthur的名字，才知道他就是大名鼎鼎的红龙号舰长。  
每当Lancelot想要问Arthur到底为什么抛弃红龙号的时候，Arthur都会炸毛，时间久了他也就不问了。  
“就是这样”Lancelot说，“他们两个进去好久了，我应该去看看”  
Lancelot站起身，拿起手电筒，可是忽然，从他的脚下传来一阵颤抖，好像脚下的土地活过来了一般，他被摔在地上，然后眼看着从黑暗里跑出来两个人影——  
Merlin一边冲过来一边大喊“快跑！这里要塌了！！”  
Arthur边跑手里还捧着那颗倒霉石头，脚下又不稳，一个不小心就摔倒在地，石头滚出去好远。  
Lancelot连拖带拽的把Gwaine扯起来，吃力的扛着他的胳膊到他们掉下来的那个洞口，自己先快速的爬上去，然后把Gwaine拉上来。  
Merlin打着手电筒，慌乱的寻找掉落的陨石，幸好那块石头会折射，否则黑漆漆的根本找不到。  
“Arthur！我找到了！”Merlin跑向洞口“快过来！没时间了！”  
Arthur在黑暗中摸到了一个不知道是什么玩意的凸起，想也没想的拿起来就向洞口跑去，顺利的重新回到地面上。  
四个人趴在地面上喘着粗气，Gwaine的脚踝更是肿的老高，他们必须得回到飞船上去了，不过…还是得先缓缓。  
“到底发生了什么？”Lancelot喘着粗气问，他要累死了，把Gwaine从洞口里拽出来几乎用尽了所有力量。  
“问Arthur吧，他干的”Merlin也瘫在地上，喘着粗气，好像这辈子都没有跑这么快过。  
“我怎么知道那破石头下面有机关？”Arthur抬起手，抽了一下Merlin的脑袋。  
“嗷！”  
Merlin没来得及躲开。  
Lancelot站起来，搀扶着残废掉的Gwaine说，“走吧，得赶回有信号的地方去，联系Percival把咱们传送回去”  
“你能背我吗——”  
“想都别想！”Lancelot打断Gwaine的天真发言，他还没有烂好人到那种程度。  
行吧，Merlin接过Gwaine，把他的胳膊挎在自己的肩膀上，一步一步慢腾腾的走着。  
“你果然是我唯一的朋友”Gwaine叹着气说，开始喋喋不休的讲自己有多么多么痛苦。  
Merlin听的白眼都翻起来了“闭嘴吧，不然你就没有朋友了”  
幸运的是，他们走了十五分钟后，信号就断断续续的恢复了，Lancelot发誓，他这辈子都没这么期待过听到Gwen的声音！  
“谢天谢地！终于联系到你们了！”Gwen几乎是尖叫出来“一切都顺利吗？”  
“回头慢慢说”Lancelot有气无力的说“现在快把我们传送回去”  
他们找了一个平坦的地方，下一秒，就重新回到了干爽舒适的飞船上。  
“我的天呐！”Gwen看到有一个人是瘫倒在地上的时候不由得发出了尖叫“别告诉我Will的情况又发生了！”  
“他没事”Arthur说“他还活着呢”  
“你们到底都经历过什么啊…”Gwaine干巴巴的说，开始好奇Alexandra，George和Will都是谁，究竟在他们身上发生了什么。  
Lancelot说明情况后，Percival横抱起Gwaine，一路把他送进医务室，在一群人的围观下，Gwaine终于给自己打上止疼药，面色也舒缓下来……然后就是修复伤口，涂抹药膏，固定，不出两三天就会恢复九成。  
“多亏了Gwaine”Merlin说“不然我们都没法发现这块破石头！”他从口袋里掏出那块石头，那东西依旧静谧的呆在Merlin的手上，毫无生气。  
Arthur这才想起他从地下也抓了件东西上来，他在口袋里一翻，竟然是一个小小的酒杯，银色的杯身上面刻着复杂的花纹，想是什么咒语一样。  
没有人在意那个杯子是什么，都当是古时候的祭祀工具罢了。Arthur也没有在意，随意的摆在监控台的桌面上，转头就忘了。

Lancelot和Aredian约好交易地点在一个距离很远的坐标上，大概要三天左右的时间才能到达，这期间他们只要航行就可以了。  
Gwaine望着外面的星空，他刚刚和Jo通过视频通话，可爱的小姑娘眼睛亮晶晶的和他讲这几天吃了什么糖果，又掉了一颗牙，妈妈带她去看望外公外婆等等杂事。Gwaine一边听着，一边逗弄着他的小姑娘，心头什么烦恼都没有了。  
可是挂下电话，烦恼又都回来了。  
Gwaine没有办法停止去想Lancelot，甚至在梦里都是Lancelot满脸汗水把自己从地下拉上来的场景。汗水和着泥土，在Lancelot的脸上留下水印，他黑曜石一般的瞳孔牢牢的盯着自己……一边把他拉上去，一边问“要来一发吗？”  
梦里的Gwaine也拒绝了，然后Lancelot松开手，Gwaine就掉下去了，下面不再是祭祀厅，而是无尽的深渊！  
庆幸的是，他醒过来了，也暗暗的懊悔，既然是梦，为何不答应了他算了。

Merlin这两天倒是过的很安逸，和Lancelot下棋，和Gwen学烘培，和Percival健身，和Elyan分享工程学的知识，最重要的是，和Arthur吵嘴。  
经过几天的相处，Merlin发现Arthur并不像他以为的那样骄傲自大，但还是一样的讨厌。  
这才刚刚吃过午餐，两个人就对阿瓦隆人种的外形发生了意见不一致。  
阿瓦隆人拥有着天蓝色的皮肤，耳朵又大又尖，额头上长着一对触角，下颚垂着蓝色半透明的肉瘤，身后有一对没什么用，已经退化掉的翅膀。  
“阿瓦隆人明明就不是你说的那个样子！”Merlin又开始了每日和Arthur的吵嘴时间了，“他们只是有蓝色的皮肤而已，怎么可能还有像癞蛤蟆那样的舌头！”  
“怎么没有？你的意思是我在骗你？”Arthur瞪着眼睛说“你是没看到他们睡觉的时候，舌头就垂在外面，还会无意识的吃蚊子和苍蝇！”  
想想那个画面Merlin就想吐了，他见过的阿瓦隆人都友好亲切，没有一个有癞蛤蟆一般的舌头。  
“没准你就是在骗我，你是怎么知道他们睡觉时候的状态的？”Merlin问。  
“因为我交往过一个阿瓦隆女性”Arthur说“就是因为忍受不了她半夜吃苍蝇所以分手了”  
“噢…”Merlin停顿了下，很快又说“没准她是个混血？阿瓦隆和什么蛤蟆星人的后代”  
Arthur翻了个白眼，“根本就没有什么蛤蟆星人，Elyan！你听说过蛤蟆星人吗？”  
无辜路过的Elyan被迫加入争论赛，Merlin转过头也把Gwaine拽进来，可是没想到的是，Gwaine认为蛤蟆星人是无稽之谈，Elyan则相反，他从小就觉得一定有未被发现的星球是由蛤蟆星人组成的。  
到后来Merlin和Arthur逐渐插不上话，眼睁睁地看着Elyan和Gwaine两个人争辩的火热，Merlin看了Arthur一眼，金发的大副耸耸肩，座回椅子上继续吃他的奶油蛋糕。  
“得了吧Elyan，是不是神秘博士看多了？没有任何迹象表明蛤蟆星人是存在的！”Gwaine环抱肩膀，嘲笑的说，永远都在连载的神秘博士是每个小孩子的启蒙电视剧，他的女儿也在看，经常问他这个那个是不是真实存在的，每次Gwaine都要耐心的说不，亲爱的，我们还不能做到时间旅行，土豆星人不存在，我也搞不到音速起子。  
Elyan反驳着，一个小小的问题越说越激动，后来甚至伸出了拳头！  
Gwaine下意识的闭上眼——疼痛感并没有袭来。  
“到底是怎么回事！”  
Gwaine睁开眼睛，是Lancelot，握着Elyan的拳头，又目不转睛地瞪着Gwaine。  
Arthur站起来，“其实不是他们的错……都怪Merlin！非说什么蛤蟆星人“  
Merlin撇撇嘴，“我随便胡诌的”  
“行了”Lancelot放下Elyan的拳头，“太闲了吗？竟然值得出手打人？”  
冷静下来的Elyan意识到自己的偏激，他后退了一步，举起双手说“是我冲动了”然后就跑走了，可能想回自己的房间冷静一下。  
“为什么每次都是你？”Gwaine皱着眉问，“为什么每次我难堪的时候，都是你来帮我？”  
他想说的可不止这些，天知道Gwaine睁开眼看到Lancelot的那一秒都快哭出来了，又是这个人，总是这个人，好像不在意的伸出援手，也不要求任何回报，仿佛Lancelot根本不在乎他救下的是Gwaine还是其他人。  
“说什么呢”Lancelot拍拍Gwaine的肩膀“你的脚踝可是你自己接回去的”  
Gwaine拿下Lancelot放在自己肩膀上的手，也转头走掉了。  
“我就不该让你们俩见面！”Lancelot瞪着Arthur和Merlin，那两个始作俑者根本在看戏不说，还坐在一边分享同一个奶油蛋糕！  
要不是蛮牙兽系统蹦出来投放的一段实时监控，恐怕他还不知道这艘船要被那两个混蛋挑拨成两个派别了呢！而且还是因为那么无聊的原因！！

“这里是Lancelot的船长日志，现在是星历2302.25，坐标65.203.33”  
Lancelot躺在沙滩上拿着记录板说，“明天就可以和Aredian进行交易了，他提议将我传送到他的飞船上，面对面交易。当然，这没什么不妥，不过还是得带一个人去。”  
他琢磨着，“Arthur在我不在的时候会担当临时船长的位置，Gwaine的脚踝还不方便，所以我决定带上Merlin和Percival。”  
海风阵阵带来盐和淡淡的海腥味，不一会儿就把身体弄的黏哒哒的，但人们还是如此热爱海滩。  
“哦，船长，你在这里”Arthur无意中走进全息甲板，打开门就看到把自己的下半身埋在沙子里的Lancelot。  
“Arthur！来加入我吗？”Lancelot回头对Arthur挤了挤眼睛，拿起手边的鸡尾酒和Arthur示意。  
Arthur耸耸肩，反正眼下也没有别的事情，他脱下上衣，径直走到Lancelot身边坐下“你确定不需要我和你一起去交易？Elyan也可以当代理船长的”  
“没关系，根本不用担心我……还是说……你在担心Merlin？”Lancelot眯起眼睛，这几天再看不出来他们两个人之间的别扭关系就怪了。  
“我干嘛要在意他？”Arthur随口否认道，把脚埋进细沙里，闷闷的说。“只是Aredian……他的口碑可不怎么好。”  
“所以我们会带着定位器，发生任何事情你都要把我们传送回来。”Lancelot喝光了鸡尾酒，站起来拍了拍Arthur的肩膀说，“我去洗个澡，你好好享受阳光吧”  
全息甲板的门打开，机械化的走廊在椰树绿林中突兀的像是被撕裂了一般。  
“蛮牙兽，显示红龙号飞船”Arthur说。  
马上的，整个海滩环境像鳞片一样蜕落，显露出了Arthur熟悉的红龙号内部，还有那张曾经属于他的舰长主椅。Arthur走过去，静静的坐下，手支着下巴，就这样透过主视窗看着外面的浩瀚宇宙。  
他真的想念那里，说真的，红龙号可是个正经的星舰，比骑士号大上很多，也没有奇怪的味道，储藏室里也没有不知哪儿来的外星蜘蛛。  
其实整个事情并没有那么复杂，只是他和他的大副(现在是红龙号的舰长了)Morgana打了个赌，他们是亲姐弟，从小到大一直都在做蠢事和打无聊的赌来消遣，那天他和Morgana在上层甲板的酒吧里赌谁能喝的更多，酒精上头的Arthur当然赢了，随口就说如果Morgana能在击剑中打败他，那么红龙号就让给她做船长。  
结果在搏斗中Arthur醉醺醺的，把自己戳在Morgana的剑上——  
这实在是太丢脸了！Arthur咬着牙齿，他莫名其妙的尊严是不允许他说出是因为打赌和Morgana比剑还输了所以才失去红龙号的，他Arthur又不是瓦肯人，他的尊严和面子让他再也不能面对红龙号的船员了，这个秘密必须得烂在肚子里。

“好了Percival，别傻笑了，凶起来！这也是我为什么带上你的原因”Lancelot拍了拍Percival的胳膊，让他露出两条手臂主要是起到一个威胁作用，但只能摆摆样子，Percival可是和善的很。  
大块头立马严肃起来，眉头紧锁在一起，嘴巴绷成一条直线，“头儿，这样行吗？”  
“完美”Lancelot竖起大拇指，那边Merlin已经把陨石装进了箱子，Aredian的飞船停在不远处，现在只等Arthur摁下传送键就好。  
“Aredian先生”Lancelot戏剧性的对Aredian鞠躬。  
“Lancelot船长。”Aredian带着黑色的宽檐帽，讽刺的笑笑。  
刚开始还没什么问题，可是在验收陨石之后，Aredian的手下把他们三个人团团围住，不给钱就算了，竟然还要灭口！  
Merlin逃跑的途中险些被击中，幸亏Lancelot推了他一下，可是他也因此没躲过那道灼热的激光射击！  
通讯器当然不能用了，Aredian可没有那么傻，在他们三个人上船的那一秒就屏蔽了一切和外界接触的信号。  
Merlin躲过一个攻击，滑到控制主板那里，抢过一个手下的武器击中了两个要攻击他的人，他急匆匆的在面板那里调试着信号控制，在Lancelot和Percival的掩护下成功开启了通讯功能和传送许可。  
于是就出现了开始的那一幕。  
Arthur咬咬牙，狠心一拍——  
三个人和射过来的半道激光成功转移回骑士号飞船上。  
“妈的，最快速度前进！他们不打算收手！”Lancelot捂着肩膀跑到船长座位上，打开了手动驾驶模式，防护罩也升起。  
期间，Gwaine处理着Percival的头部伤口，Lancelot现在正带着他们逃离困境，肾上腺素正飙升呢，不会有太大问题，倒是Percival后脑的伤口，大个子现在迷迷糊糊的，不把血止住可能会造成头部缺氧，没准以后会变痴呆。  
敌方飞船的激光击来，Lancelot控制着飞船躲避着，面对三倍大的Aredian的飞船，他的还击是无力的，好在骑士号是一艘战舰，迅猛，敏捷，闪躲起来毫不费力，很快就甩掉了后方的追击。  
“船长日志，我们刚刚躲避过Aredian的追击，飞船目前处于安全状态，交易没做成，也不知道那块陨石能干什么用…现在我们准备前往距离最近的卡美洛特空间站补给，能源发动器出现故障了，只能保持低速飞行……所以大概需要五天的时间。”Lancelot在平板上录着日志，现下刚刚摆脱Aredian，必须找一个安全的地方缓和一下，然后把这事通报给星联邦。  
“Lance”Merlin坐在地上说，从兜里掏出一块石头“我把这个天杀的东西带回来了”  
Arthur从Merlin手中拿起那块陨石，稍稍碰到了Merlin的手指，左看右看也看不出什么特别，又随手扔进他无意中带回来的杯子里，“白忙一场，快点去卡美洛特吧，我听说那里的日出酒吧很不错。”  
是了，卡美洛特空间站在近五十年已经变成了一个巨大的娱乐场所，不止给飞船提供补给，还有大型夜总会，酒吧，赌场，以及各种娱乐活动，已经成了近几年的渡假地点，几乎是一个聚集所有人种物种的新生代小星球。  
“我想我现在就得喝上一杯…”Lancelot说着，从椅子上滑了下去——  
Gwaine从Percival那里跑过来，剪开Lancelot深色的套头衫才发现他的肩膀可不止一处激光灼伤，还有多处渗这血丝的瘀青，刚刚控制飞船时大幅度动作，导致失血过多，亢奋的肾上腺素褪去后，马上就晕了过去。  
Gwaine横抱起Lancelot的身体，小跑着前往医务室。  
Merlin在后面跟着，Arthur还要当一段时间的代理船长，得确保Aredian的飞船彻底找不到他们，又设置好卡美洛特的坐标后，才急匆匆的赶往医务室。  
一进去就看见Merlin愣愣的坐在医务室外面的地上，满含泪水。  
“不不不…”Arthur没有办法不去想最坏的结果“我还没有和他说再见…”  
Merlin费力的抬眼看着Arthur，“说什么呢？Lancelot只是失血过多而已。”  
Arthur眼中的泪水立马收回去了，“那你干什么坐在这里一副他已经死掉了的样子？”  
“我…只是有点晕，刚刚给Lancelot输了点血”Merlin捂着脑袋说，眼睁睁看着自己体内的血液被传送进Lancelot的体内，竟然让他头晕目眩，“我觉得我可能有点晕血…”  
Arthur翻了个白眼，把Merlin捞起来挂在自己肩膀上，推开医务室的门。  
Gwaine安静的坐在病床旁边，手臂中插着一根透明的管子，另一头挂在Lancelot手臂上。他肩膀上的伤口已经愈合，赤裸着上身，面色惨白。  
“他没事吗？要不要用我的血？”Arthur问。  
“没事的，带Merlin去休息吧，这里没问题的。”Gwaine对Arthur摆摆手。  
Lancelot只是失血过多，Gwaine已经帮他修复了伤口，只是那些瘀青要自然恢复。等着Lancelot自己的身体重新制造血液太慢了，Gwaine不得不使用原始方法，谁知道Merlin那家伙看到自己的血液从血管里出来就晕过去了，他只能自己上。  
一转眼，挂在自己身上的Merlin完全晕了过去，Arthur叹了一口气，干脆把他整个人抗在自己身上，向Merlin的休息室走去。  
“不要…放我下…”Merlin好像恢复了些意识，气若游丝的喃喃道。  
“行，你说什么都行”Arthur一边答应着，一边继续扛着Merlin。Merlin太瘦了，平时看起来像一只小鸡崽一样，没想到体重也这么轻。  
经过长长的走廊，拐了几个弯道后，Arthur终于把Merlin安置在他的床上，Merlin好像又昏过去了，Arthur替他脱掉鞋子个外套，又给他盖上薄被，最后坐在床沿上，看着Merlin那张皱在一起的小脸，脸颊上还有打斗中沾上的灰尘。  
Arthur伸出手，用拇指擦掉了那些灰尘。  
忽然胸腔中好像有蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀，一股莫名其妙的冲动席上来——Arthur竟然弯下身，吻了一下Merlin的侧脸。  
他不知道自己怎么了，一直都很讨厌这个男孩不是吗？那些吵嘴，互相看不上，不都是讨厌的证明吗？  
Arthur回过神，蹑手蹑脚的走出Merlin的休息室，在门口望着床上Merlin的身影发了会儿呆，最终走开了。  
闭着眼的Merlin悄悄的睁开眼，望着舱门的方向，然后转过身，把自己埋进枕头里。  
刚刚发生了什么？？Merlin的大脑已经开始尖叫了，Arthur为什么要吻他的脸？无论如何这个举动都太过亲密了不是吗？行吧，冷静下来，没准Arthur只是……  
Merlin找不出任何Arthur会吻他的理由，唯一的那个合理的理由可能性又微乎其微，说真的，他确实深深的迷恋着Arthur，但那都是遇见Arthur本人之前！现在挑刺和斗嘴才是他们的日常。当然了，不是说Arthur被阳光亲吻过得金发和阿波罗一般的容貌不吸引人，还有他的身材，神啊，第一次见到他的时候Arthur就是赤裸着上身，那结实的手臂线条和胸肌……  
停下！Merlin垂着自己的脑袋，现在不是意淫Arthur身体的时候！重点是……Arthur吻了他的脸……  
Merlin望着窗外星光肆意的宇宙，“神啊，如果你真的存在的话，能不能给我一个答案？”

Lancelot睁开眼，眼前是一片灰蒙蒙的，一时间他竟然分辨不出这是哪里。  
“你醒了？”  
有人在和他说话，Lancelot努力眨眨眼，四周的环境这才变得清晰起来——他正在医务室里，上方灰蒙蒙的是金属天花板，和他说话的人是Gwaine。  
“我怎么了？”Lancelot问，“能给我一些水吗？”  
水杯被送进Lancelot的手里，他想要抬起胳膊，却发现胳膊上有些东西十分不对劲，仔细一看，Gwaine竟然用自己的血液给他输血！  
“快停下！你疯了吗？”Lancelot说着就去拽他胳膊上的针头。  
“我来！你会杀死我们两个的！”Gwaine阻止胡乱拽扯的Lancelot，该死的，这个人连一点医学常识都没有吗？他把Lancelot按回床上，将输血针头轻轻的拔出来，给了他一块医用棉。  
“你失血过多，所以昏过去了”Gwaine没好气的说“你是白痴吗？知道自己伤势那么重为什么不直接来找我，Arthur也可以带领大家脱离困境的”  
“是啊，我相信他会的”Lancelot在床上躺好，目光盯着上方的舱顶，那些由深灰色的管道和灯管组成的墙壁，散发着幽幽的蓝光，那些光线照在Lancelot的脸上，让他的眼珠更加深邃。  
Gwaine读不懂他的船长的眼神。  
“你真的不在乎自己的生命吗？”Gwaine忽然问。  
“为什么这么说？”Lancelot有些困惑，难道世上还有人不怕死吗？  
“我了解你不多，可是每一次，每一次有人陷入困境中，你都会去救他们，上次在陨王峡谷，我掉进地洞之后，第一个下来的就是你，也不仔细考察下面的情形”Gwaine想到那天看到第一个急匆匆的下来的人是Lancelot的时候，完全无法理解自己的感情，“Merlin和我说了，你替他挡了不少攻击，两次？还是三次？你就让那些激光穿透你的身体？”  
“有什么关系呢？我们都没事不就行了吗”Lancelot说“我不能让Merlin出事的，他母亲会杀了我的，Arthur也会担心的很”  
“可是你也受伤了！”Gwaine有些失控起来，他想尖叫，想敲开这个人的脑子看看他是不是真的不在乎自己的性命！  
“我不重要，而且这都是小伤口，不碍事”Lancelot笑着说，为了证明自己还特意坐起来活动了受伤的肩膀，然后很快的，包裹好的绷带又渗出血液，Lancelot也疼到几乎又昏了过去。  
“给我坐好别动！你流的可是我的血！”Gwaine冲过去，打开染血的绷带，又涂了一些止血药膏，“激光灼伤恢复起来很慢的，不想伤口里流脓溃烂就别乱动”  
Lancelot讽刺的笑了一下,“好的mommy”  
然后后脑勺被Gwaine轻拍了一下“你想的话可以叫我daddy"  
“喔喔～”Lancelot挑着眉说“某人是在和我调情吗？”  
Gwaine手部动作顿了一下，飞快的包扎好，又沉默的拿着检测器彻底的扫描了一遍Lancelot。  
“怎么不说话了？”Lancelot试探性的说“daddy？”  
“好了，停下吧”Gwaine的脸重新板起来，天知道Lancelot叫他的那声daddy可能使他险些失控，想着Jo和妻子的笑脸才找回自己应该干的事。  
“行吧”Lancelot干巴巴的说“反正也没人在乎我”  
“这就是你不在乎自己性命的原因？你以为没人在乎你？”大脑中绷紧的弦终于断了，Gwaine扔掉手中的扫描仪，对着Lancelot大喊“有人在乎的！你的船员，你的朋友，还有我！”  
“我在乎的…”Gwaine双手支撑在病床上Lancelot的两侧，把他的船长围在自己的手臂内，他都不知道自己的眼中含泪，可能是太过激动的原因，泪光在眼眶中打转，一直没有掉下来。  
“…好的”Lancelot有被吓到，Gwaine的反常让他有些不知道该做什么，只能呆呆的愣在那里。  
Gwaine忽然侧过头，吻上了Lancelot干巴巴的嘴唇，这个吻并不美好，Lancelot的口腔里还带着血液的金属味，混着Gwaine终于还是没忍住滑落下来的苦涩泪水。Gwaine强势的按着Lancelot的后脑，让他不要躲开自己的吻，正好Lancelot也没有躲的意思，关于这个，Lancelot可知道应该做什么了。  
但是Gwaine忽然单方面停止了这个吻，就在Lancelot已经色欲熏心的时候。  
Lancelot的右肩受伤手不能动，但是他已经凭借左手解开了Gwaine的裤子了。  
“我不能这么做”Gwaine说，把自己弹开一米远，匆匆的系上自己的裤子，有些费劲，因为里面的东西已经膨胀起来了,“对不起，我得走了”  
Gwaine还是离开了。  
只剩Lancelot一个人在床上，下身依然保持着耸起的状态，他平静了一会儿，越来越觉得Merlin带上来的朋友是个摇摆不定的神经病。  
伤员Lancelot只想和性感医生打个炮而已，有这么难吗？

Gwaine奔跑在走廊上，脑中思绪混乱不堪，即使撞到了Percival也没意识到，他一路跑到自己的房间，坐在地上大口喘气，又无意间瞥到床头上Jo和Eria的照片……痛苦，愧疚涌上心头。  
他在出轨，在破坏自己的家庭！  
泪水控制不住的流出来，Gwaine也懒的再去控制情感，他又不是瓦肯人，没有那样强大的自制力。他一下下的锤击地面，给自己一分钟的时间整理情绪。  
几乎歇斯底里的发泄确实好很多。  
Jo不会想要一个破碎的家庭的，Eria也会用她充满失望的淡蓝色眼睛盯着他，质问他为什么会做这样伤害她的事。  
Gwaine从踏进骑士号看见Lancelot的那一瞬间就觉得那个人身上有什么东西吸引自己，他本来可以做到屏蔽这种信号的，他本来可以当一个完美的父亲和丈夫的。但是刚刚的冲动，让Gwaine做出的一切努力全都白费。  
还好只是一个吻，Gwaine只能这样安慰自己，还好没有继续发生错误的事。  
Gwaine去洗手间飞快的洗了把脸，把脸上的泪痕全部冲洗干净，他擦干水珠，对着镜子里的自己笑了笑。  
坐在椅子上，拨打出家里的视频号码。  
“嘿小公主，有没有想我？”  
“好想的！”Jo天真的笑脸在屏幕前出现，她穿着黄色的纱裙，不停的转着圈，“爸爸！看我的新裙子！”  
“对不起，Jo有些太亢奋了”Eria的身影突然出现在屏幕上，金发美人温柔的抱起孩子，坐在地毯上和Gwaine打着招呼，“Jo总是嚷嚷着要见你，所以我得给她买点礼物分散注意力”  
“Eria”Gwaine绷着笑脸，不让自己哭出来“一切都好吗？”  
“我们都很好”Eria微笑着，神情却有些暗淡，“Jo，不如你和爸爸说一说昨天我们去动物园的事情好不好？”说着摆摆手，又出了屏幕。  
“好的好的！妈妈昨天带我去了动物园，我们可不可以养一只小动物？”Jo兴奋的说着对大人来说微不足道的小事，Gwaine在屏幕前静静的听着，时不时的为了逗她笑还要做出夸张的反应。  
“爸爸，你什么时候回来呀？”Jo歪着头问，她只知道她的父亲这次出差的时间有点长了，她还没有这么久没见到Gwaine过。  
“快了”Gwaine说，可是他也不确定，“就快了”

这几天Gwen都是咬着手指度过的，船上的气氛莫名的令她感到不安。  
Arthur和Merlin这对互看不顺眼的冤家忽然不斗嘴了，一旦必要的对上视线后，Arthur低头不语，Merlin转开视线装作在忙。  
还有Gwaine也很奇怪，他几乎是避开和船长的所有见面时间，吃饭的时候也是等Lancelot吃完后才过来坐下，更是不出现在舰桥了。当然，他是个医生，在医务室呆着才是正常的。  
可是Gwen就是觉得哪里不对劲了。比如现在，是每日的集会时间，大家都在自己的岗位上确定一切运行正常，Gwaine没有出现，反正他本来就该在医务室，Percival在下方轮机舱，汇报一切正常，Merlin坐在驾驶座位上，调试着推动器的速度，Arthur站在船长旁边，目光死死的盯着Merlin的后脑勺……Merlin的耳朵诡异的红了。  
Merlin知道Arthur在看他，他德鲁伊人的感官告诉他Arthur已经盯了他三分钟了！目光还越来越强烈。  
“没有问题，一切运行正常”Arthur终于收回目光，把平板交给Lancelot。  
“好了，解散吧”Lancelot拿着平板，他的肩膀还是有些不适，这几天去医务室换药的时候Gwaine总是阴气沉沉的，弄得Lancelot也不好意思提议继续他们之前没有完成的事。  
忽然间，Merlin的耳朵捕捉到一阵微小的声音，好像什么东西要裂开了一般。  
“Lancelot！”Merlin回头叫着，任何不正常的声音都非常重要，Merlin焦急的望着Lancelot，好像有什么事马上就要发生了。  
“怎么了Merlin？”Lancelot被Merlin的面色吓住了，“发生什么了？”  
“大家不要动！都闭嘴！”Merlin站起来，闭起眼睛，用所有的感知去寻找这个声音是从哪儿来的。很快的，他锁定了一个方向——是控制台！  
Merlin冲向控制台，确定了声音的来源——是Arthur带回来的杯子里，那块被随意丢进去的陨石。那块石头的外皮正在剥落，发出了类似破裂的声音，黑色坚硬的表面落下后竟然露出了天蓝色的光滑表面。  
“这……”Arthur赶过来，看到了杯子里的情况，“这是颗蛋吗？”  
表皮全部剥落完毕，Merlin拿起那颗巴掌大的石头，或者说，不明物体的蛋——通体天蓝色的外壳，上面是尖尖的，下面是圆润的球型，分明就是什么东西下的卵！  
那颗蛋在Merlin的手里震动了一下，他差点把蛋扔出去…  
Lancelot打开通讯系统说“Gwaine，到驾驶室来——带着扫描仪！我们好像有麻烦了”  
“又有麻烦了？！”Gwaine几乎是崩溃的赶过来，他一开始本来以为跟着Merlin跳槽是个美满生活的新开始，没想到竟然是这样糟心的一段旅程…

“well...好吧，看起来确实是个活物”Gwaine收起扫描仪，“但不知道究竟是什么，我需要更精密的仪器来检测，首先排除一下，肯定不是鸡蛋。”  
“有没有可能是恐龙蛋？”Merlin问，天蓝色的蛋在他的手里逐渐发热“可是没有任何理由这颗蛋突然复活啊”  
突然，Merlin好像意识到了什么，他抬头看了一眼被Arthur随意捡来的杯子……不，哪有那么巧的事，一定不是那个原因。  
大家围着看了好久，这颗蛋突然安静下来，没有想要破壳出来的意思了。  
Lancelot摩挲着自己的下巴，“无论怎么样，先把它放进观察室吧，等我们到达卡美洛特之后再说。”

Merlin偷偷溜进观察室，他还是不能摆脱脑中的那个念头——被Arthur带回来的杯子，很有可能就是德鲁伊失踪好几个世纪的圣杯！据说喝掉杯子里的水就可以长生不老，永享青春，死去的人被灌下杯子里的水则可以起死回生。  
这颗几万年的石头很可能是某个星球的蛋，不知什么原因坠落到陨王星，在坠落的过程中变焦，后又被当成天降陨石供起来。  
又被Arthur随手放入圣杯，无意间活过来了？  
那现在干什么？孵蛋吗？万一孵出来的是个会杀人的奇行种怎么办？  
观察室也可以叫小型牢房，是用绝对坚固的玻璃做成，Merlin站在玻璃前，静静的看着玻璃后面孤零零的蛋。  
“哦，你在这里…”身后一个声音打断了Merlin的思路。  
是Arthur，手中拿着平板，在门口对Merlin说“Lancelot问你有没有想要吃的食物，他好写程序给蛮牙兽复制出来”  
Arthur在说谎了，Lancelot几乎不操心这些事情，一直都是他在给电脑编程序。  
“你在看什么？”他问。  
“没什么，好奇这个蛋到底是什么”Merlin回头笑笑，但是很快他又想到了脸上的那个吻……他有些尴尬的转过头，试着不去看对方的眼神进行交流。  
“那天…你知道发生了什么，对吧？”Arthur不是傻子，Merlin这么别扭的唯一原因只能是那天他知道Arthur吻了他。Arthur不想再尴尬下去了，他想要问个清楚。  
Merlin点点头，“那天我晕得很，但还有意识…”  
“好吧，那么说，你抓到我了”Arthur走过来，盯着Merlin的脸说“如果我说那是意外，你信吗？”  
Merlin摇摇头，“不信，不过会好受一点”  
“太好了，因为那根本不是意外！”Arthur说，抓住Merlin单薄的肩膀“你以为我知道我当时在想什么吗？我不知道！你明明很让人讨厌！每天都在我眼前晃，弄得我满脑子都是你的身影！”  
Merlin被吓到了，他小鹿一般的眼神慌乱的看着Arthur的表情，好像对面的人会随时揍他一样。  
Arthur见到Merlin的样子后松开手，垂着头说“对不起，吓到你了……我还是去问问Gwaine想吃什么吧”他转过身，想要离开这个尴尬的地方。  
“等等！”Merlin拽住他的衣角“我还没对你的表白做出回应呢！”  
“我也没有在表白…”Arthur苦笑着，握住Merlin的手，“我听着呢”  
“我不知道Gwaine或者Lancelot有没有告诉过你…听着，我一直都很崇拜你，没错，别用那种眼神看我，我没疯”Merlin说“能和自己一直迷恋的人一起航行，简直和做梦一样”  
“从什么时候开始的？”Arthur完全懵了，所以Merlin在自己喜欢他之前就已经喜欢自己了？  
“早在我遇见你之前，你可是星际学院的传奇毕业生！通过了没有任何人能够完成的小林丸号测试！”Merlin说着他的崇拜之情，有点停不下来了“很不幸的，我入学后你已经毕业了，我看了所有关于你的资料，你说过的话我全部都写在笔记上！”  
“嗯……这…”  
“你是我加入星舰战队的唯一原因！就是有朝一日，可以在你的红龙号团队里…”Merlin的声音逐渐减小，“好吧，不管怎样，总之我们是一个团队了”  
“Merlin，我没有那么好”Arthur说，依旧握着Merlin的手，只是Merlin刚刚说话的时候太过激动，把他的手握的泛白。  
“我知道，遇见你本人之后我就把我的笔记本丢掉了”Merlin耸耸肩。  
“那……那你给我的回应是？”Arthur真的不明白Merlin究竟在想什么。  
“我不知道…”Merlin摇摇头“我得承认，你让我心慌意乱了，可是我得确定我对你的喜欢不是因为之前胡乱迷恋你的缘故，在我明白我自己的想法之前…我不能给你答案”  
好吧，听起来很公平，Arthur慢慢的靠近Merlin，面对面的看着他，然后飞快的，轻吻了一下Merlin的嘴唇。  
“现在呢？”Arthur问。  
“更加心慌意乱了”Merlin蠢笨的笑着，心脏好像要飞起来了一般。  
突然间，玻璃后面的蛋动了一下，直悠悠的漂在空中，晃了好一会儿，才回到地面上，好像什么都没发生过一样。  
Merlin当然被吓了一跳，情爱都放入脑后了，他手握着相位器，和Arthur靠在一起又等了半天，依然无事发生。  
“看来里面的东西会飞…”Arthur说，确保那颗蛋不再移动之后说，“没准就是只鸟，我说，你准备给它取个名字吗？”  
“当然，Aithusa，德鲁伊语是光明的意思”Merlin说。  
“走吧，和我一起去给电脑编码吧”Arthur揽过Merlin的的肩膀，一起走出观察室，“我看蛋里的东西一时半会没有出来的意思。  
“你刚刚不是说Lancelot在弄吗？”  
“我撒谎了”Arthur毫不在意的承认了。  
Merlin跟在Arthur的身侧，耳边又听见了什么东西裂开的声音，他偶然间回过头——是那颗蛋！正从内部破裂开来！  
“操！Lancelot！蛋破了！”Arthur对着对讲器大喊“那东西要出来了！”

Lancelot急匆匆的赶到观察室的时候，连鞋子都没穿好，一只脚踩着鞋，另一只脚只穿了袜子——就看到了眼前这一幕  
Merlin竟然进到观察室的玻璃里面，一只白色的没毛丑鸟正围着他转。  
“谁能告诉我究竟他妈的发生了什么？！”Lancelot狼狈的大喊，一缕头发垂在额前，脸上还有不少胡须泡沫，手里拿着一把刮刀。  
Elyan和Percival也赶来了，然后是Gwen和Gwaine。  
“破案了，那是个龙蛋”Arthur拍拍Gwaine的肩膀“真没想到龙竟然真实存在过”  
还没有鸽子大的小白龙依偎在Merlin的怀里，嘴里叫着“ma——a—”  
“我觉得它在叫Merlin妈妈”Percival摸着下巴说。  
“Aithusa…它的名字叫Aithusa”Arthur无奈地说“我们该怎么办？船长？”  
Lancelot仔细思考了一下，但这他妈可是一条龙啊！！怪不得Aredian起初要付给他那么多钱，什么陨石，龙蛋可比陨石值钱多了！更别说这是一条活生生的龙！研究价值，实验价值，都是金钱买不来的！  
“真可爱～我们可以养Aithusa吗？”Gwen不知什么时候竟然也进入玻璃后面，和Merlin一起逗弄那条小龙。  
这才没一会儿的功夫，本来皮肤像没毛的小鸡崽一样的Aithusa长出了雪白的鳞片，每一片都发着寒光，它的眼睛是幽冷的冰蓝色，但现下瞳孔放大成圆形，分明是一条可爱的小龙。  
Lancelot揉着自己的太阳穴，“活体龙可是能卖出个好价钱，我们一整年都不用开工了——”  
Merlin的眼神恶狠狠的瞪过来，行吧，看来如果Lancelot卖了Aithusa，Merlin会和他拼命。  
“先放在观察室吧”Lancelot改口说“不过如果他长得太大了就得给我弄走！”  
“没问题船长！”Merlin笑起来，眼睛眯成一条弯弯的缝。

这本又是一个普通的一天，Percival起床，吃早饭，和船员们在甲板随意交谈了一会儿，又去轮机甲板检测一切是否安好。  
还有十五个小时就到达卡美洛特了，Percival迫不及待的想要离开这艘船，踩在真正的陆地上！好吧，卡美洛特空间站也不是真正的陆地，可是他真的不想再在各种舱内走动了，Percival想要呼吸新鲜的空气!  
“轮机室一切正常”Percival对通讯器说。  
“太棒了，现在回来吧，我们准备玩一把扑克”Lancelot在另一头说，那边嘻嘻哈哈的，和空冷的轮机室形成巨大反差。  
“我赌Elyan能让Arthur输掉底裤！”Merlin的声音插进来，欢快的开着玩笑。  
“马上来！”Percival结束通话，重新看了一眼所有的器械，确保所有的零件都好好的运行着——  
轰———  
怕什么来什么！这不详的声音再次出现了！巨大的声响连带着整艘飞船都震了一下，Lancelot的声音马上传过来“Percy！怎么回事？”  
“我在扫描，恐怕是赛德里克留下的问题，加上之前Aredian的攻击——”  
“到底出什么问题了！”  
“显示曲速推动器出现了故障！”Percival看着电脑屏幕“还有液态推进器，船长，我需要Gwaine帮助！”整个飞船已经开始来回晃动了，Percival艰难的抓着身边的一根液态管才能稳定的站着。  
Gwaine的声音经常传过来“我马上来”他说着，已经在通往轮机甲板的路上。  
“Gwaine！我需要你去底层甲板，检查涡轮螺旋是否还正常！”Percival看着电脑屏幕，如果那两个部位出问题了，那么很有可能连带底部螺旋就会停止运转，一旦有三个螺旋停止工作——他们就得上逃生舱弃船逃命了。  
“就来！”Gwaine快速奔跑着，到达最下层的位置，快速运转的机器一刻不停歇，整个甲板好像燃烧一般炎热。骑士号一共有八个螺旋桨，这东西转起来提供热量转化成能量，每一个螺旋都有一辆小汽车那么大。但是其中两个备用螺旋已经因为赛德里克偷走了部分重要零件，已经不能用了，还有一个——  
“两个备用螺旋完全不能运行！”Gwaine大喊，这可不妙！“还有一个被刚刚震动掉落下来的铁管卡住了…”掉落管子的上方有蒸汽泄漏出来，把整个空间烘托的像桑拿房一样。  
“糟了！飞船已经开始不稳定了！随时有坠落的危险！”Percival在另一头焦急的说。  
“好吧，Gwaine！回来！”Lancelot对着通讯器大叫“所有人准备进入逃生舱，弃船！”  
“不不！我可以把卡在那里的铁管拿出来”Gwaine说，他无论如何都得试一试，那铁管正好掉落在底部，一只手正好伸的过去，风险是器械恢复后，他会不会被轧掉手，或者更慎，他整个人会不会被卷入螺旋里，被撕成碎片。  
“虽然可行，但是风险太大”Percival说，“不推荐尝试”  
“太危险了！快回来！”Lancelot急得大叫，他的船员怎么都是一根筋？  
Gwaine那边早已下定决心，周围没有任何东西能够用来夹取那根该死的铁管，不过Gwaine自认为他的手速够快，只要来得及抽出就不会出什么差错。他咬咬牙，把袖子卷到手肘的位置——  
Gwaine已经不回复了，Lancelot摔掉手中的通讯器站起身来急躁的通往底层甲板，“Arthur！在我的位子上坐下！”  
Lancelot一路飞奔到底层甲板，炎热的气温闷的他睁不开眼睛，只看得到隐隐约约Gwaine的身影，他又靠近了一些，那个不听话的混蛋竟然真的把半个身子伸进螺旋里去了！！  
“Gwaine！！”Lancelot跑过去飞快的拽了一把Gwaine的衬衣，他们一起向后倒去——  
几乎是同一秒，涡轮特有的嗡嗡声在耳边响起，Gwaine成功了！  
Gwaine的通讯器掉在一边，里面传出Percival的声音“起作用了！我能稳下飞船了！Gwaine你还好吗？Gwaine？！”  
船身不再摇晃，Lancelot喘着粗气，跪着去够那个通讯器，“他没事，干的漂亮Percy，我们成功了”  
“好的船长，到了卡美洛特后我们必须得去修复那两个备用品了”Percy挂掉通讯器，手放在心脏的位置，差一点，他们可能就集体升天了。  
Gwaine呆呆地躺在地上，手里攥着一根铁棍，就是这个胳膊长的东西差点害得整艘飞船坠落。他的意识有点飘忽，“我成功了吗？”他问“我的手还在吗？我还活着吗？”  
“你还活着”Lancelot咽了一口气，“你的四肢都在，你成功了，现在快扔掉那根该死的棍子，这里热死了”  
Gwaine回过神，他刚刚做的事情让他体内燃烧起来，肾上腺素飙升。  
“Lancelot”  
“什么？”Lancelot漆黑的眼珠看着Gwaine，汗水划过他不停喘息的胸膛。  
眼睛对上另一双眼睛，其中有些暧昧就不需要说清楚了，Lancelot知道Gwaine此刻想要什么，而他也刚好想要。  
不知道是谁先吻上了谁的唇，只能感觉到牙齿和嘴唇理解的碰撞，他们喘着粗气，在这火热的空间里疯狂湿吻，不知是谁被撞破的嘴唇渗出鲜血的甜味，夹杂着汗水的咸湿。  
Lancelot被摁倒在地，Gwaine好像失去理智一样的扑过来啃咬他的嘴唇，他也不介意。  
这里实在是太热了，Gwaine渐渐喘不上气，Lancelot看起来也想要昏过去一般。他们额头抵着额头，互相平复了一下情绪。  
“为什么不听船长的话？”Lancelot吞咽这口水说“下次别再叫人担心了…”  
“那你总算明白了我的心情”Gwaine说，“出去吧，我们都需要一点新鲜空气”  
“出去后我还能得到你的吻吗？”Lancelot问，Gwaine总是在逃避，他希望Gwaine这一次能诚实的面对他的欲望。  
Gwaine低下头，没有说话，只是拉着Lancelot走出这个满是燥热的地方。

一回到船长的休息室，Lancelot就被压在门上，夺取口腔中的空气，Gwaine好像世界末日一般去亲吻，拥抱他，在他的脖子上留下水痕，在他的后背上留下甲印。  
“放松一点，你这头野兽”Lancelot的肩头全是牙印，脖颈被种下青紫色的草莓——这一周都不能再穿圆领上衣了！  
Gwaine停顿了一下，这一刻之前他的脑子里完全没有家庭的影子，他原始的冲动那么自然，毫无廉耻之心。Gwaine应该为自己感到羞愧。  
“来吧，我们一起冲个凉”Lancelot咬着Gwaine的耳朵，把他拉进自己的浴室里，Gwaine不知怎么了，忽然变得很沉默，脸色也不太好看的样子。  
Lancelot赤裸着站在莲蓬头下面，看着Gwaine只是站在那里，不脱衣服也不出去，只是站在那里。  
“你还好吗？”  
“好极了”Gwaine说，他仿佛找回了自己的知觉，脱下被汗水和灰尘弄脏的灰色上衣，又胡乱拽下裤子，最后和Lancelot一样的赤裸。  
Lancelot伸出手，Gwaine握住了。  
水流的温度正合适，Gwaine的头发被打湿，透明的液体顺着发丝流下来。  
由水蒸气制造出的云雾中，Gwaine捂住自己的脸，但是很快的，他把头发向上撩去，露出那张极为英俊的脸。水珠挂在他的鼻尖上，睫毛也被沾湿了，眼眶红红的，不知道是不是进水的缘故。  
Lancelot是第一次见到Gwaine的肉体，结实，完美。  
“有什么寓意吗？”Lancelot模着Gwaine脖子上的东西问，那是一个指环和一个银片组合在一起的项链。  
“这是……我的婚戒，和我女儿的出生日期”Gwaine说，把指环从Lancelot手中抽出来，把指环和银片丢到脖子后面去，显然他并不想让Lancelot碰他的项链。  
“不用担心”Lancelot的指腹压着Gwaine的锁骨，“不会有任何人知道这里发生的事”他眨眨眼睛，手指划到了Gwaine的胸膛上。  
Lancelot的手掌被握住，Gwaine的手心很热，按压着Lancelot的手背渡到自己的心脏处，他的心脏蓬勃有力，有节奏的敲打着，Gwaine捧起Lancelot的脸，侧过头去细细的吻那个男人的嘴角。  
心脏跳动的快了些。  
Gwaine又抱住了Lancelot的身体，两具躯体中间没有任何阻挡。  
心跳又快了些。  
Lancelot读不太懂Gwaine的神情，好像此时的自己是什么稀罕物价一般，被如此怜惜着。  
浴室的空间太小，两个人也没有做什么多余的事情，快速的清理自己后，Gwaine裹着Lancelot的浴巾走出浴室，另一个人穿着浴衣在吹头发。  
Lancelot身上的味道异常迷人，不论是烟草叶子的味道还是木质香水的味道都让Gwaine的情欲完全激发出来，已经很久，不，是从来没有这样想要得到一个人的冲动，Lancelot蜜一样的肉体在他的眼里比任何东西都要诱人。  
“你让我不知所措”Gwaine从后面把Lancelot的浴袍脱掉，环着Lancelot的腰身，一边在肩头落下亲吻一边说。他的手逐渐向下滑去，准确的找到了Lancelot的分身，像给自己发泄时一样套弄着Lancelot的分身，甚至只是摸着Lancelot的身体就让他也硬起来了。  
Lancelot放下吹风机，他的头发干的差不多了，他闭着眼，在Gwaine的怀里享受着触碰。Gwaine目前为止可能是他有过的最佳床伴了，甜蜜，贴心，虽然有点阴晴不定…不过Lancelot并不在乎，他有点喜欢神经兮兮的Gwaine。  
全身放松的时候，Gwaine猛地把他推到床上，Lancelot脚下踉跄险些摔倒，身子又被粗暴的翻过去，Gwaine那火热坚挺的欲望抵在他的臀瓣中间，烫得他的皮肤都要化成一瘫水一般。  
Wow~刚刚还那么温情，现在又要来粗暴的吗？Lancelot简直不能更喜欢了。  
“你还想要我叫你daddy吗？”Lancelot问。  
“闭嘴”Gwaine说，把Lancelot摁在床上，巧妙的避开了他右肩膀上好的差不多了的灼伤，在他的臀瓣中间啐了一口涎液，一只手指尝试性的伸进去。  
“直接进来”Lancelot说，他的手伸向自己的身后，让自己更快的放松下来“当我是什么处女吗？”  
Gwaine一个挺身，半截欲望陷入Lancelot的臀瓣中，“没问题吗？”  
“没事，快进来”Lancelot的腰身向下压，让自己的通道更贴合的吞噬掉Gwaine的分身。  
Gwaine尝试性的抽动两下，发现Lancelot没有任何不适后，逐渐加快了他的动作。  
好吧，Lancelot得承认，Gwaine就是他所有床伴里最出色的那个了，他的身体像是着火了一般，体内那个敏感点也燃烧起来，Gwaine抚摸过的地方像是着火一般，身后连接在一起的部分早就像黄油一样化开了，所有能感受到的就是不断累积的快感。Lancelot都不知道自己竟然能被弄成这副德行，他甚至都没有碰自己的身体，只是承受着美妙的撞击，就能让自己发泄出来两次！  
Gwaine依然不断的用力碰撞，忽然他停住了，抽出了自己的分身，把云里雾里的Lancelot翻转过来。“我想看着你”Gwaine说。  
“行，怎么都行，全拿去吧”Lancelot任由Gwaine摆布，现在就是Gwaine要走骑士号也没关系，Lancelot也会给他的。  
Gwaine扛着Lancelot的小腿，低下头去舔舐他胸前的乳首，用牙尖轻轻的衔着，稍稍施力，直到Lancelot发出疼痛的鼻音。  
结束后，Gwaine趴在Lancelot的身上，他只是趴在那里喘着气，让自己飞快跳动的心脏挨着Lancelot的胸膛，这样好像就能拉近他们之间的距离一样。  
“让我去清洗一下”Lancelot说，34岁的中年人在接受疯狂性爱后留下的后遗症，他的身子骨已经不像二十岁时那样可以忍受了，被人摁着折着压着那么长时间，后腰竟然开始有些疼。  
他把浴缸放满水，地方太小，他只能绻起腿坐进去，闭上眼睛好好休息一下。  
面前的光线好像暗了下来，Lancelot睁开眼，Gwaine竟然坐到了浴缸前。  
Gwaine也只是背对着他，没有说话。  
Lancelot走出浴缸，浑身滴着水，他拿过毛巾胡乱的擦干自己，一边和Gwaine搭这话，“我想你我都同意不把我们之间发生的事告诉别人吧？”  
“当然”Gwaine点头如小鸡啄米，并且如果谁知道了这个秘密他还会跪着求那个人不要说出去。  
“棒极了，这也是为什么我喜欢有伴侣的人的原因之一”Lancelot穿上鞋子，弯着腰系紧鞋带，再一抬头，看见Gwaine的表情有些不对…  
“我的意思是，我喜欢有经验的，而且只有我们两个享受这段关系就行了，你不能否认我们很合拍不是吗？”  
好吧，Lancelot说到点子上了，Gwaine渴望Lancelot的肉体远远超过其他任何事情，和这具身体交合带来的愉悦感是和Eria平淡的生活不能相比的，Gwaine也发现了，相比女性纤细的腰身和软糯的呻吟，他更喜欢男性结实的肌肉和带着汗毛的皮肤触感。30年第一次，Gwaine发现自己竟然喜欢男人。  
Lancelot已经走了，留下Gwaine自己自怨自艾，他想给女儿一个完整的幸福的家，可是竟然被自己亲手破坏了。做点正确的事吧，Gwaine给了自己一个耳光，他必须的告诉妻子都发生了什么，他有些受不了了，和Lance在一起时还好，自己一个人的时候变得那么痛苦，Gwaine深深的叹了口气，下次回家必须和妻子好好谈谈了。  
倒不是觉得Eria能够原谅自己，Gwaine一直都能感觉到自己和Eria之间不咸不淡的关系并没有因为Jo的出生而变化，或许是时候让双方都自由了。  
至于Lancelot……Gwaine也清楚的知道自己迷恋的那个人只把他当成床伴，或许自己应该控制一下感情，在陷得太深之前及时抽身。

Gwen从穿梭机上跳下来，深吸了一口气，终于重新踏在地面上了！卡美洛特空间站是巨大的环形结构，像是有好多个环套在一起，景象竟然和地球差不多，商业区，餐饮区，娱乐区秩序极了，每一处都聚集了各个人种和物种。  
骑士号在最外层的停靠区补给，船员们纷纷乘坐穿梭机到商业区，趁机放松一下。  
“刚好，这里有一位客户想要见面谈谈”Lancelot说，嘴上叼着一根廉价雪茄，“Arthur，跟我来吗？”  
“噢……”Arthur面露难色，他看了看Merlin，“抱歉Lance，我答应要和Merlin去图书馆研究龙”  
“没事，Gwen，你呢？”Lancelot挑逗般的对着Gwen挤眼睛“你也有安排了吗？”  
Gwen熟练的无视她的船长，“我要去钓男人，船长可以自己应付那些事的不是吗？”  
Gwen早就换上了红色长裙，脸上画着艳丽的妆。她之前犯过错误，对Lancelot有些好感，但是不再有了，Lancelot根本不想安定下来，有去打动他的时间还不如享受当下。  
“好吧…”Lancelot回答，眼神又飘向了Elyan和Percival，那两个人根本没看他，只是装作有计划还很忙的样子。  
“看来只有我自己了”Lancelot嚼着雪茄，无奈地说。  
Gwaine真想把那雪茄抽出来摁在Lancelot脸上。明明他就在Lancelot身后，可是那个人看都没看他。  
“我和你去”Gwaine说“反正我也没事干”  
“行吧”Lancelot搭上Gwaine的肩膀把他揽走，对身后的船员们招招手“飞船补给完毕就回来集合——喂！你们听见没有！”  
几个人早就三三两两的散开了。  
“OK！随时联系吧！”Lancelot叹着气，转过头对Gwaine说“我只有你了…”  
Gwaine挑起眉毛，鄙夷的看着Lancelot，“看来大家都不怎么尊重你嘛，当然，我不能说是他们的错”  
Lancelot摇摇头，“说正经的，我们要见的人奇怪的很，我到现在都不知道是谁”  
“那我们怎么见他？”  
“约定在那个俱乐部里的4号包间”Lancelot指着前面的一个建筑，粉红色的霓虹灯管装饰了整座大楼，一个巨大的章鱼LOGO贴在正中间，进进出出的各色人士，看起来鬼鬼祟祟的。  
这分明是一家脱衣舞俱乐部！  
这里光线很暗，Gwaine冷着脸，任由两个克林贡女人在他身上跳大腿舞，他已经说过不需要了，但是那两个穿的很清凉的女人说看Gwaine长的帅，免费服务。  
Lancelot倒是很开心，他身上有一个绿色皮肤的外星人，和两个金发碧眼的地球人，四个人凑在一起不知道有什么可开心的。  
Gwaine的脸色逐渐变臭，“出去！都出去！”他的声音大大盖过了震耳的音乐。  
几个女人吓了一跳，纷纷走出了包间的门，她们不知道自己做错了什么，绿色皮肤的美女大腿带上还塞着Lancelot塞进来的纸币。  
“别啊，Gwaine，干嘛搅乱兴致呢？”Lancelot摊在沙发上说，“谈生意之前最好放松一下嘛”  
“你想放松？”Gwaine猛地凑过去，几乎贴上了Lancelot的鼻尖，他握着Lancelot的大腿说“那我让你放松一下怎么样？”  
他再次化身野狼，眼睛微微眯起，粗暴的解开Lancelot的裤腰带，有那么一瞬间Lancelot觉得Gwaine会把他的阴囊捏爆……还好，Gwaine对待敏感部位的动作还是轻柔的，他握着Lancelot还未唤醒的下体，低下头含住了全部——  
脱衣舞没看成，但是这个也不错，Lancelot不自觉的向后仰去，手指插入Gwaine顺滑的头发里，享受着他带来的美妙刺激。  
最后，Gwaine吐掉了粘稠的液体，倾上身拽着Lancelot的毛衣把他拉向自己。  
亲吻好像能给人安全感和舒适感，Lancelot回吻着Gwaine，可是太多甜蜜的吻会让他感到不安。

Daegal掀开帘子进来的时候，只看到包间内的两个人慌乱的分开，他顿了一下，还是走进来了，反正他是瓦肯人，对刚刚发生过什么完全没有兴趣。  
“先生们，我是Daegal”他坐下说“是某位不想透露姓名的女士的代理人”  
“啊～Daegal！”Lancelot不经意的抹了下自己的嘴角，“需要我们做什么？”  
“你们知道地蜥龙吗？”Daegal掏出一张平板，递给Lancelot。  
地蜥龙是一种低阶生物，有小鳄鱼一样光滑坚硬的身子和不成比例的，毛茸茸的脑袋，这种生物唯一生长在卡尔林星球上，并且由于卡尔林外交封闭，仇视一切非本星球的生物，所以他们不能从官方渠道得到。  
“你想让我们走私？”Lancelot摸着下巴问。  
“是的，这是定金”Daegal在自己的平板上操作了一番，马上，Lancelot就收到了自己账户的信息。  
“后续会有三倍的尾款，无论用什么方法，我们最少需要二百三十条地蜥龙”  
“好的，好的”被金钱砸晕的Lancelot点着头说，“可否透露一下是要做什么用？”  
“入药，救命”Daegal依然是板着脸，“抱歉我不能透露更多了”  
Daegal离开了，Gwaine仔细想了一下，觉得Lancelot这个任务接的有些唐突。  
“Lance？”Gwaine歪着头问“骑士号可是星际战舰……”  
“终于叫我Lance了？”他笑着，伸手去弄乱Gwaine的头发，“不过你说到点子上了！”  
Lancelot打开通讯器，接通了Percival,“Percy，在干什么？日出酒吧？太好了，我需要你现在就回到船上，我们得改变飞船的外观了”  
Gwaine发誓，他隔得老远都听见了Percival的叹息声。

“所以……Aithusa会长到比骑士号还大？”Merlin合上古老的纸质书籍，盘算着如何让Aithusa尽量缓慢的成长，长得太大就瞒不住了…他还不想把刚刚得来的儿子送给星联邦。  
“何止，Aithusa还能说话呢”Arthur也合上他手里的纸质书，“龙的寿命千万年不等，等我们都死绝了他还会是小宝宝呢，顶多…顶多长到河马那么大”  
“可是他到底是怎么活过来的？那可是块石头啊！”  
“嗯……”Merlin不知道怎么和Arthur解释，他自己也不太明白，“你记得你捡回来的那个杯子吗？”  
Arthur回忆了一会儿，才想起来他还顺了个东西回来。  
Merlin找出一本名叫《德鲁伊人种与宗教信仰》的脆弱纸质书本，翻到其中一页递给Arthur，“这么说吧，你有可能捡到宝了”  
Arthur快速的翻着对圣杯的描写“好吧……可是上面描写圣杯是纯金制成，周身镶满了珠宝玉石”  
Merlin耸耸肩，“可能和实物有出入吧，不管怎么样，那破杯子即使不是我族圣杯，也是一个拥有差不多功能的稀奇玩意”  
“行了，不重要”Arthur把书本塞回原来的位置，拽着Merlin向图书馆外走去“我陪你调查过了，现在你该陪我去喝一杯了！”  
Merlin的衬衣领被Arthur拽的锁骨都露出来了，“别硬扯呀！扣子都掉了！”  
Arthur瞄了一眼Merlin的锁骨，马上松开手，替他整理好衣领，奇怪的面色有些红。  
日出酒吧熙熙攘攘，Merlin点了奶油苦艾酒，他喝了一口，就把自己的脸皱成一团。  
“不好喝吗？”Arthur点了一杯经典麦芽威士忌，木签搅动着杯子里的冰块。  
“又苦又甜，你尝尝”Merlin皱着眉拿着杯子，把吸管递到Arthur嘴边。  
这…这是间接接吻了吧？Arthur立马衔过吸管——  
“哟～Arthur！你换男朋友了？”  
Arthur的后背被人搭住，不用回头听声音也知道那个人是谁——  
“Morgana”Arthur翻着白眼，没想到他姐姐竟然也在卡美洛特“怎么？星联邦顾你们就是来不务正业的吗？”  
“得了，别火气这么大，你当舰长的时候不也没少放纵自己。”Morgana挑着自己的发尾，对Merlin说“你好，我是Arthur的如母亲一般的姐姐”  
“你好，我是Merlin，Arthur的……同事”  
“噢，所以你在背着Lancelot偷情喽？噢可怜的Lance还什么都不知道呢吧”Morgana继续诉说着她脑中被劈腿的Lancelot，满脸都是遗憾。  
“想象力真丰富，Morgana”Arthur的白眼都翻到天上去了“要我说几遍你才相信我没有和Lancelot在一起？”  
“那你干嘛抛弃红龙号和那个只认识一宿的男人走了？我知道了，你还在追求他是吧？”Morgana吃掉Arthur点的小食橄榄，把核吐在Arthur喝到只剩冰块的玻璃杯里。  
“是你抢走的，不是我抛弃的”Arthur的语气开始充满了攻击性，Merlin在一旁看着，完全插不进去话，他越来越好奇这两个人中间到底发生过什么。  
“有功夫去看看Uthur吧，友情提示，他又升职了”Morgana拍拍Arthur的肩膀，扭动着腰身消失在人群中。  
“呃……”Merlin开口，想要说点什么。  
Arthur摇摇头，他还不想说这件事，包括他是星联邦军事统领的儿子这件事。  
行吧，Merlin闭上嘴，默默地看着Arthur把他的奶油苦艾酒也喝完。  
这时，通讯器传来Lancelot的声音，“Arthur，有什么方法潜入卡尔林吗？”  
“为什么去哪里？野蛮人的土地”Arthur不是在说笑，卡尔林的居民还在用兽皮制衣，每个人都因为长年的寒冷和缺少日光而面色惨白。  
“我们要去找一些东西…所以，有办法吗？”  
“可以试试从海底潜入，避免和当地居民见面。什么时候出发？”  
“明天一早出发”Lancelot说，断开了通讯。  
“我们去约会吧”Merlin忽然说，他们忽然有了大把的时间，总的做些什么。  
“我们不正在约会吗？”Arthur愣住了，两个人一起单独出来不就是约会了吗？  
“谁要约会去图书馆啊，去看话剧怎么样？”Merlin指着窗外对面建筑上的宣传海报，是古早的骑士题材。  
两个人入座之后才发现这部剧是《唐吉珂德》，主角由一名通体透明冰蓝，长着人形的生物表演。倒是很有意思，Arthur完全融入了剧情，连Merlin悄悄的牵起他的手都没发现。  
更晚一些的时候，他们乘坐穿梭机回到了骑士号，竟然在飞船的廊桥上遇见了一个看起来陌生的人。  
“你好？”Arthur轻轻拍一拍那个人的肩膀“你怎么上来的？”  
“我是Daegal，将会和你们一起运输地蜥龙”冷漠的少年忽然将目光放到了Arthur身后那个人的身上，这个瓦肯人竟然露出了微笑“Merlin·Emrys先生？真没想到你也会在这里！”  
Merlin愣了一下，“你怎么知道我的名字？”他并不认识这个瓦肯男孩，在今天之前他甚至不知道地蜥龙这个东西的存在。  
“我们在星舰学院天体课上见过，那天你是主讲教师”Daegal伸出手，语气中压抑着兴奋。  
不提这件事Merlin都快忘了，他给Gaius打过半年工，都是给学生们讲讲天体系等等的简单活儿。  
“幸会”Merlin握住伸过来的手晃动了一下，丝毫没有预感接下来的发展会让他大跌眼镜。  
“Merlin·Emrys先生，我在此正式宣布，我将会追求你直到你成为我的伴侣”  
Arthur猛地推开了那个尖耳朵的小混蛋，“够了！他在和我约会！”  
“哦，所以你是他的男朋友？”Daegal依旧板着脸，好像现在的对话是聊天气一样波澜不惊。  
Arthur回头看看Merlin，Merlin耸耸肩，一脸不太清楚发生了什么的样子。  
“我…还不是Merlin的男朋友”  
“那就没问题了”Daegal说着，准备离开，仿佛他只是过来简单的打招呼一样。  
“不是…这不合逻辑！”Arthur说“你不能这么做！”  
“为什么不能？”Daegal歪着头问，“Emrys先生是一位有自主意识的高阶生物，他会挑选自己的伴侣，在他确定和谁结成伴侣之前，你我都有机会。”  
Arthur张着嘴，说不出来话。  
“我看不出这有什么不合逻辑的”Daegal摆摆手，“明年就会是我的第一个庞发期，我希望那时Emrys先生会是我的庞发对象。日安，先生们”说着，拐弯消失在廊桥中。  
Arthur回过头，一脸不可置信的望着Merlin，“这根本就是下流无耻！告诉我你没有在考虑他？”  
Merlin根本对瓦肯人没有兴趣，他还是喜欢Arthur的耀眼的金发和蔚蓝的眸子，他依然毫不清楚他是喜欢自己崇拜的那个Arthur，还是面前这个真实的Arthur，或者只是Arthur的肉体也说不定，他依旧认不清。

“Lance！你不会相信刚才发生了什么！”Arthur没有敲门，直接开启全息甲板的门，蛮牙兽告诉他Lancelot正在这里做一些研究。  
“Arthur！？”Lancelot看起来有些惊慌“你这么快就回来了？”  
“可不可以把那个瓦肯人踢出去？告诉他我们没地方了……你在干什么？”Arthur好奇的问，全系甲板现在显示的是一个类似书房的地方，四周古朴的装饰和门外的金属面板形成强烈的对比。Lancelot坐在桌子后面，看起来紧张的很。  
“嗯……我在看porn"Lancelot说，还好面前的桌子能挡住Arthur的视线，否则……桌下的Gwaine就被发现了。  
Gwaine也是一时兴起，他们本是想找一个舒服的地方打发时间，比如下棋什么的，所以Gwaine选择了他的书房，低头思考下一步棋应该怎么走的Lancelot不知怎么又让他欲火焚身，所以Gwaine干脆把他的船长摁在椅子上，跪在他的双腿中间进行口交——Lancelot当然不会拒绝。  
Gwaine当然听见了Arthur进来的声音，但是他并没有停止，而是继续舔吸着Lancelot火热的分身，这根东西颤抖着，涨得发紫，前端渗出了些许透明粘液。  
“你在看porn”Arthur的眉毛挑上天去，复述着Lancelot的话，“在这里？”  
Lancelot咬着腮帮子点点头，他不能说话，生怕发出声音就呻吟出来。  
“随便吧，把Daegal踢下去！他竟然说要Merlin当他的伴侣！呸！”  
“我不能踢他下去，他付了好多定金，是来监工的”Lancelot努力控制住自己的神色，可是红色的耳朵和不平稳的呼吸暴露了他。  
Arthur走进了一步，想跟他仔细讨论Merlin的自主选择权和瓦肯人都是冷血混蛋这个话题，却被Lancelot制止住——  
“别再往前了，Arthur，我下面没有穿裤子”Lancelot说，这倒是实话。  
Arthur立马弹开一米远，说真的，Lance看起来不对劲，像是被胁迫了一般，正常情况下他非要问个清楚，但是现在，Arthur正在气头上，没功夫去想其他的事。于是他直接跑出全息甲板，根本不知道那张桌子下面还有一个人。  
等Arthur走掉之后，Lancelot立马让系统锁上全息甲板的门，他拽着Gwaine的头发，迫使Gwaine的口腔和自己涨得发疼的分身分离开来，让他看着自己。  
“看看你干的好事！”Lancelot说“这下我在Arthur的眼里变成变态了！”  
“你本来就是”Gwaine说，嘴角还挂着一道银丝“而且你很享受”  
“你说的没错”Lancelot望着Gwaine的眼睛，满满的都是诱惑，“我喜欢偷情的样子，也享受快要被人发现的羞耻感”  
Gwaine甩开Lancelot插进他头发里的手，一面看着Lancelot沉迷的表情一面继续自己未完成的事。  
几分钟后，Gwaine从桌下钻出来，Lancelot的味道充满他的整个口腔，可是无论怎样他今天都得和Eria打一个视频电话。  
“你去哪儿？”Lancelot问，他慵懒的瘫在椅子上，刚刚的高潮让他现在不想做任何事情。  
“回我的房间”Gwaine说，想要走到门口，却被Lancelot从后面抱住了。  
“就这么打发我吗？”Lancelot问，舌头挑逗着Gwaine的耳朵，双手解开Gwaine裤子上的纽扣，手指灵活的套弄起来。  
“你今天真是让我刮目相看”Lancelot把Gwaine推到刚刚的椅子上，顺势跨坐在他身上，臀部摩擦着Gwaine抬起头的欲望“所以你想做什么，怎么做，都可以”  
好吧，和Eria的视频电话可以推一推，Gwaine捧着Lancelot的脸，深深的吻了下去，双手揉着他的臀部，让自己再次陷入欲望的陷阱。  
Lancelot给的吻带着木质的醇香和郎姆酒的辛辣，只要一点点，Gwaine就失去了理智。  
“Lance…我会下地狱的”Gwaine说着挺身进入Lancelot的体内。  
“如果真的有地狱的话，你会在那儿也碰见我”Lancelot把自己的脑袋埋在Gwaine的颈窝里。他没有说过他特别喜欢Gwaine身上的松木皮革的香气，也不打算告诉他。  
Lancelot已经忍耐一整天了，试着不去想Gwaine在自己体内的感觉，哪怕在脱衣俱乐部的时候也只把Gwaine的主动当成一个脱衣舞娘的服务。可是现在，只有他们两个，在Gwaine的全息书房里，Lancelot用不着隐瞒自己对Gwaine的渴望，他想让这个男人只看着自己，想让他的心脏只为自己跳动。  
Gwaine把Lancelot压在桌子上，猎豹一样的冲刺，眼里只有这个热辣的男人，他一整天都在生闷气，现在终于有个发泄的地方了。Gwaine掐住Lancelot的脖子，力道又恰到好处能让他呼吸，伏下身啃咬他的嘴唇。  
一直到两个人同步到达高潮，Lancelot的眼神都是涣散的，失焦了一段时间。  
“我得告诉你，你是我有过的最佳床伴”Lancelot说，他的腿还是颤抖的。  
“只是床伴吗？”  
“哦，当然，也是出色的船员！”Lancelot拍拍Gwaine的屁股，让他从自己身上起来。他们在全系甲板里待的时间太久了，该死的，不敢想象这段时间Arthur会以为他都做了什么。  
“就没有那么一点特殊吗？”Gwaine问，他也不知道想听到怎样的答案，他在想什么呢？想当Lance的男朋友吗？他有资格吗？  
“当然特殊，你可是最佳床伴呢”Lancelot说“最好的那种，而且你有自己的家庭，更好了”  
“这怎么会更好？”Gwaine问，有些暴躁的穿上自己的衣服。  
“可能是我总会对别人的东西感兴趣吧，叫我婊子好了，我知道我是”Lancelot整理着头发，关于这一点他没有在说笑。  
Gwaine摇摇头，“你竟然活到了现在…”  
“我也很纳闷”Lancelot笑着，在Gwaine的嘴角飞快的亲了一下。

骑士号重新回到了星河里，在星尘下闪着光。卡尔林星球并不远，大约半天的路程就能搞定，困难的是如何安静的潜入海里，必须要选一个没有居民的海域，快速精准的扎进海里，动作尽可能的小。  
多亏了Percival，修复了被赛德里克搞坏的那些部件，骑士号现在状态非常好，连曲速引擎核心发动的声音都变了。  
Arthur无意中开启了和Merlin的绑定模式，就是变成Merlin的小尾巴，跟在他身后转悠，一旦看到Daegal出现就粘上去和Merlin勾肩搭背。但是Daegal并不在意，只是举起他该死的手，自然的和他们打招呼。  
Gwen臭着脸截取到了一个搜查不到的地方发过来的信息，她当然要臭脸了，才刚刚遇见一个不错的男人，Lancelot就把她叫回来了开工了。Gwen把翻译好的信息写在纸上——其实她不用这样做，只是因为这样可以把纸张丢到Lancelot的脸上。  
不知道是谁发过来的信息，内容也很简单，让骑士号停止前行，在原地等着。  
等什么？没告诉他。  
前言不搭后语的，Lancelot想都没想，把纸揉成一团丢在一边，十有八九是拦截到了奇怪的错误信息。  
“在干什么？”Lancelot凑到Gwaine的身后，偷偷瞄着他正在书写的东西。  
“随笔罢了”Gwaine侧过头，Lancelot的侧脸离自己很近，在靠近一些就会吻上那张诱人的侧脸。可是现在是在舰桥，周围的人会看到的。  
“干嘛撕了呀？”Lancelot眼看着Gwaine忽然发疯一样，把自己写好的东西撕下来揉成一团。  
“没有留下来的必要”Gwaine说，其实是他心烦意乱了。  
“好吧，做好准备，我的性感医生，我们马上就停靠了”Lancelot调戏了一把Gwaine后，完美躲避开Gwaine扔过来的纸团攻击。他把掉在地上的纸团捡起来塞进裤子口袋里，对着Gwaine眨了眨眼，“请保持飞船内的卫生”

到达无人的海域了！骑士号的星舰号码被涂抹掉，留下几个人等在上方待命，剩下的七八个船员们分成两拨，乘坐穿梭机前往海底。  
Daegal带着呼吸装置，在穿梭机里坐到了Merlin的身边——马上就被Arthur挤开了，行吧，他换到另外一边好了。  
Lancelot掌握着穿梭机，Gwaine在他身侧，双手举着，在穿梭机的顶部调试着喷气装置，让落地声音达到最小。  
Lancelot已经闻到Gwaine身上的味道了，并且侧过头就能看到他露出来的那一截腰部。他的手刚刚还放在Gwaine的腰上，现在却要装作一点都不想搂上去的样子。  
Lancelot甩甩头，把自己的头发捋到脑后，让脑子里的思绪清空，他回头看了一眼，确保所有人都准备完毕，戴好呼吸装置后，俯冲进卡尔林星球特有的红色的海水里。  
Percival首先游上了岸，他在岸上划分出一个空地，把传送装置固定在地上，这样每捉到一条地蜥龙，就可以丢到这个区域来，直接传送到骑士号飞船上。  
地蜥龙们群居生活在森林中湿润的泥土地里，或者沼泽地里，幸运的是，卡尔林星球大多都是这样的环境，这种生物也几乎遍地都是。  
Percival没想到的是，地蜥龙竟然是个这么难对付的混蛋！  
不愿透露姓名的买家说过，每一只地蜥龙都必须是活得，并且不能有任何形式的外伤，所以任何的捕捉工具都不能用，只能上手捉！健壮的Percy已经快被弄疯了，地蜥龙身上的鳞片滑溜溜的，好像水里的蛇一样能够迅速脱身，毛茸茸的脑袋上长着六只眼睛，能从任何方向看到所有画面！他们十几个人费了半天功夫才捉到三只！二百多只几乎是不可能的任务。  
Arthur再一次的，摔了一跤，正好倒在Daegal面前。这个瓦肯人只是来监工，完全没有伸手帮忙的意思，看见Arthur摔倒在他的脚边也无动于衷。好吧，Arthur只能祝他早日晒掉那对该死的尖耳朵！  
六个小时过去了，Merlin好像从未这么累过，他的腰和脖子因为低头寻找地蜥龙的原因一直低着，现在酸疼得很，Lancelot也没好到哪儿去，他的身上像是被人狠狠捶打了一顿，到处都疼！然而他们才捉到了139只地蜥龙。  
Elyan的手都抬不起来了，可怜兮兮的望着Lancelot说“我们歇一歇吧，明天再继续好了”  
Lancelot偷偷撇了一眼Gwaine，那个男人已经躺在地上了，说什么也不肯动一下。“好吧，你联系Gwen，让她把我们传送回去”Lancelot说着，向Gwaine躺倒的地方走去。  
Gwaine躺在一截枯木上，闭着眼休息，他现在连一根手指头都不想动。面前的光忽然暗下来，Gwaine睁开眼，心跳又漏了一拍。  
“今天就到这里，明天继续”Lancelot说，“你还好吗？”  
“累死了”Gwaine没有动，抬头望着Lancelot，“船长要抱我回去吗？”  
Gwaine只是在开玩笑，没想到Lancelot真的把他捞起来了——当然没有抱起来，只是把Gwaine的胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，像上次任务那样，掺着Gwaine走到传送点。  
就在这时，森林上方忽然传来轰隆隆的声音！  
传送点刚好没有树木遮挡，Arthur抬起头，上方竟然停留着一座巨大的飞船！外形和周身的花纹十分陌生，肯定不是星联邦的船！  
一切发生的太快了，Elyan刚联络上Gwen，站在送点中心的Arthur和Daegal还有Percival和其他人首先被传送到骑士号上，之后Gwen突然和地面的情况忽然失去了联系。  
“糟了！Lance，Gwaine和Merlin还在下面！我失去了他们的信号！”Gwen见到Arthur后，焦急的说然后停顿了一下说，“另一艘飞船给我们发送了一条通话许可”  
Arthur再一次坐到船长座位上，让Gwen接通，总的弄明白对方到底要干什么！  
“骑士号的成员们，本人并无恶意”一个看起来相当年轻的男孩出现在主视屏幕里，他的身后就是被绑起来的失去联系的三个人。“只要你们给我那个杯子，我就放你们的船长回去。”  
“让我和船长说话”Arthur皱着眉，努力的镇定下来。  
“Arthur，我没事”Lancelot被推搡到视频画面中，“他说的是什么杯子？我怎么不知道我们有什么杯子？”  
“不要给他！”Merlin忽然挣脱过来大喊“不要给他们！他们是黑暗德鲁伊，圣杯只会———”  
通话被切断了，主屏幕定格在Merlin惊恐的脸上。  
Arthur握紧的拳头终于控制不住，狠狠的砸在椅子上。  
然后又一艘飞船出现在空中。  
不是一艘，是一艘巨大的星舰，和七八艘最新系列的中型战舰！  
紧接着就是一场混战，星联邦这方简直就是不接受沟通一样，立刻开始攻击那艘奇怪的飞船，Arthur和Percival趁乱乘坐穿梭机到那艘飞船上，在飞船被攻击坠毁前把他们的人救回来。  
最后，Arthur终于在摇晃的舰桥的控制版下发现了晕倒在地的Merlin，Percival也找到了昏迷的Lancelot和Gwaine。  
“谢天谢地，你在这里！”Arthur扛起Merlin，和双手手臂下分别夹了人的Percival冲向传送区域，飞快调试着连接到骑士号的核对信息，这艘飞船马上就被击落了，得快一点才行！  
“带上他…”Merlin忽然睁开眼，指着不远处也昏过去的男孩，就是一开始和骑士号通话的那个男孩。  
“带上他！”Merlin退了一把Arthur，他只好也把那个男孩抗到传送区，然后通知骑士号可以传送了。  
几个人消失的下一秒，飞船就失去了控制，在漆黑的太空里炸成了一朵迷人的烟花。  
昏迷的男孩刚好醒来，面对绚烂的火光，他发疯一般的大喊大叫着，仿佛那样就能挽回些什么。  
“你们不知道他们都做了什么！”男孩不停的重复着“你们不知道他们还想要做什么！”  
男孩又晕了过去，Daegal站在他身后，从容的伸回自己的手。  
“原来瓦肯掐脖术这么好用？”Merlin问,“你平时都会用这招吗？”  
“只在必要的时候，先生”Daegal面无表情的说“今天发生的事情确实出乎意料，不过我的委托人希望你们能如约完成订单，不然可是要付违约金的”  
“认真的？”Arthur几乎要把他赶下船了“在这个关头说这个？”  
行吧，对上不知道自己做错了什么的Daegal，Arthur也无话可说，他望着昏倒在地的男孩，还有Merlin说这个男孩是黑暗德鲁伊？有太多Arthur想不明白的事情了，他一定要找Merlin问个清楚！  
Gwaine捂着脑袋醒过来，第一反应是自己是死了吗？地狱怎么看起来那么像骑士号飞船？第二反应是身边竟然躺着Lancelot，看来在地狱里会碰面是真的。  
“Gwaine！你还好吗？”Merlin把他从地上拉起来，Gwaine这才意识过来自己刚刚因为撞击昏迷过去了。  
“我没事…”他说，伏下身去拍打Lancelot的脸颊，让他更快清醒过来。  
被拍打的人缓缓睁开眼，迷迷糊糊的看着Gwaine，嘴里呢喃道，“唔…Gwaine，再吻我一次，你让我欲罢不能了…”然后又昏了过去。  
Gwaine不敢看其他人的目光，只希望没人听到Lancelot说了什么，最终还是扛起Lancelot去了医务室。  
“Arthur…刚刚Lance是不是……”Merlin怀疑的看着Gwaine离去的背影，凑到Arthur耳边说“他们之间是不是不太对？”  
“还有空去想别人？”Arthur敲了Merlin的脑袋一下“我们的事还没解决呢！”  
气氛刚刚轻松下来，主屏幕又闪烁了两下，紧接着，Uthur的脸出现在屏幕上。  
“长官”Arthur的身体本能的绷起来，能让Uthur出现的地方绝对不是什么好事。  
和Merlin想象的不一样，Uthur看起来虽然威严的很，但是在他看到Arthur后，眼神立马就柔软了很多。  
“孩子”Uthur说“一切都好吗？”  
“一切正常，长官”Arthur僵硬的回答到。  
“你现在是那艘船的船长了吗？”Uthur问，因为Arthur正坐在Lancelot的座位上。  
“代理船长，Lancelot受伤了”Arthur揉着太阳穴，他总是很怕自己的老爹，连面对面的交流都僵硬的很。  
“其实你可以把他带回来看看，我不是什么古板的人——”  
“该死的！我没有和Lancelot在一起！也没有在追求他！”Arthur已经累了，他到底还要解释多少次？“事实上，他才是我正在追求的人！”Arthur把正在看热闹Merlin拽过来，那小子立马变成鹌鹑样，把自己缩成一团，尴尬的对屏幕里的Uthur笑的像个有精神疾病的患者。  
“哦，这样啊…”Uthur总是忍不住去关心Arthur的生活，这点是做父亲难免会去在意的东西，就是儿子的追求对象怎么看起来不太聪明的样子…“对了，我是来说正经事的。”他终于切入正题。  
“被我刚刚歼灭的是黑暗德鲁伊的飞船，他们是德鲁伊的分支人种，近几百年都在寻找一个圣杯”Uthur说，“我们合理的怀疑黑暗德鲁伊是想要发动政变，所以一直在追查他们，如果你有关于圣杯的线索，记得和我联系”  
“没问题，长官”Arthur切断通话，看了看被随意放在桌上的破杯子，看来Uthur还不知道他得到了这个破杯子的事。  
Merlin的嘴角依然僵着！他根本没有面见星联邦军事统领的准备！结果就这样被Arthur扯过来了，完蛋了，Merlin刚刚看起来根本就是个傻子！  
至于他们说的什么，Merlin一概没有听见。  
Arthur轻轻的拍了拍Merlin的脸问，“你为什么这么奇怪？”  
“那可是Uthur·Pandragon啊…”Merlin哭丧着脸，完了，Uthur一定会认为他是奇怪的人。  
Arthur看了一眼昏倒的男孩儿，他问Merlin“能不能告诉我到底是怎么回事？”  
Merlin坐到自己的位置，他有些不知道从何说起，毕竟他知道的也只是故事的一部分。  
“德鲁伊人的内部几百年前产生了分歧，温和派——这就是现在我们熟悉的德鲁伊人，他们爱好和平，选择和自然共处，尽可能的避免战争，而另一派运用他们对元素的控制力制造出了一个杯子，喝掉杯子里的水就能不老不死，但同样的，没有了圣杯他们的寿命不会超过五十岁。他们用这个杯子企图制造出一个不会受伤的军队，征服所有外来生物，后来，温和派的其中一个勇士，阿瓦尔，他带着圣杯消失了，之后所有的黑暗德鲁伊都被迫满宇宙的去寻找圣杯，找到之后将继续完成他们没有完成的事。”  
Arthur摩挲着自己的下巴，“如果他们得到了圣杯，就会企图发动战争…那么Uthur是对的”  
“是的，但是这个孩子…”Merlin看了一眼地上的男孩，“他好像有很重要的事要和我说”

Percival受Arthur指示，抱着昏倒的男孩走进医务室，Gwaine一定有什么办法能让他醒过来，并且镇静下来。  
结果一进医务室就看见Lancelot躺在病床上，抓着Gwaine的手，不知道两个人正在僵持着什么。看到Percival进来后，Lancelot下意识的甩掉Gwaine的手，翻身从床上下来，“Percy！一切正常吗？”  
“没有问题，船长，Arthur拜托Gwaine把这个孩子弄醒，然后咱们就可以拷问他了！”Percival把男孩放到床上，“我的任务完成了，你们继续”  
说着，Percival飞快的溜掉了，把Gwaine和Lancelot就在那里，继续僵持着看着对方。  
“我不是说你不好，Gwaine，我只是…没有能力”Lancelot摆摆手，对于Gwaine刚刚忽然的表白很是无力，他早就没有办法心动了。  
“我同样也没有资格得到什么”Gwaine说，转过身去调制镇定剂，“只是你为什么不承认？”  
“听着，Gwaine”Lancelot扶着额头，来回踱步“我们为什么就不能是单纯的肉体关系呢？”  
“我没有办法做到不去在意你，不去看你，不去想着你，在你和其他人调情的时候我嫉妒的发疯”Gwaine冷着脸说“这就是为什么我们不能再继续这种关系了，去找其他人吧，船长”  
“什么？”Lancelot没听错吧？Gwaine这是要甩了他吗？他后退了半步，心中突然怒火中烧，“行啊，随便吧！”  
可惜医务室没有门给Lancelot摔，他只能撂下一句话，“救你的病人去吧，医生！”然后愤愤地离开这里。  
不就是又失去一个床伴吗，用不着心烦意乱。Lancelot把自己的头发揉的更乱，总会有下一个的，没准还更好！

昏迷的男孩好像陷入了休眠模式，怎么都不肯醒来，Gwaine推断是悲伤过度，大脑想要逃避，所以才一直沉睡着。  
然而无论发生什么事，抓地蜥龙的工作还是要继续，否则连着两次都没得到酬金，船员们一定会闹着造反的。这次就有经验的多，或许是更加熟练了吧。  
“还差几只？”Merlin的脸蛋脏兮兮的，把手里的地蜥龙扔进传送区域，和清点数目的人说。  
“还差14只！”Gwen说，“金钱已经在向我们招手了！”  
“哦，差15只”Gwen的声音又传过来“刚刚有一只跑出了笼子，被Aithusa吃掉了…”  
“那…应该不会吃坏肚子吧？”Merlin说，Aithusa成长的比他想象的快很多，这才几天，就长到大型犬那么大了，有时候还会凶猛的撞击观察室的玻璃，直到Merlin把他放出来溜溜摸摸才又变回小可爱。  
Merlin跑到闷头找地蜥龙的Gwaine身边，一脸八卦的问，“hey,你说Lance今天怎么闷闷不乐的样子？”  
Gwaine苦笑了一下，“我怎么知道，可能是太累了吧。”  
“我觉得也是”Arthur突然插进来说，“以我对他的了解，等到尾款到帐后他就会开心了”  
“还以为你们多有钱呢，结果我还不如呆在星联邦，好歹是份稳定工作”Merlin撅着嘴，亏Lancelot招募他的时候还用Arthur做诱饵！  
Arthur翻了个白眼，“这单完成后，Lance至少会分你这些钱”他跨过Gwaine，在Merlin的耳边说了个数字，然后Merlin双眼放光，好像正在做的事根本不值一提。  
然而尾款到达账户后Lancelot依旧憋着一张苦瓜脸，严肃的没人敢去和他说笑了。  
“该回地球了”Lancelot设定着目标，“是时候回去看看家人了”他不经意的撇了一眼Gwaine，家人这两个字好像戳中了Gwaine的某个痛点，他的脸色也垮下来了。  
太好了，Lancelot心里痛快了一点，不是自己一个人在受苦，真是太好了。

黑暗德鲁伊的男孩还是没醒，Lancelot把他塞进医院里，就当这件事过去了。Arthur和Merlin商量了一下，觉得圣杯在星联邦里被保护起来总比沦落在外面被其他不怀好意的人利用来的好。  
“长官”工作人员敲响了Uthur的办公室，“您的儿子想要见你。”  
Uthur从一堆文件中抬起头，“让他进来吧。”  
Arthur进来之后行了军礼，在Uthur示意下才坐到办公桌对面的椅子上。他从怀里掏出被报纸随意包裹的破杯子，放在那张办公桌上。  
“这是什么意思？”Uthur问，不知道Arthur给他的这个垃圾是什么。  
“黑暗德鲁伊寻找的圣杯”Arthur说，把龙蛋的故事全部告诉Uthur。  
果然，Uthur的脸上露出了笑容，不停的拍打Arthur的肩膀告诉他做得好，“如果你们的生意遇到了任何困难，来找我，你知道，老爸总会帮你解决的！”  
“父亲？”  
“还有，星联邦一直都欢迎你，我可以给你指派一艘比红龙号更气派的飞船。”  
Arthur不停的回绝着，几乎是小跑出了Uthur的办公室。他的父亲好像不太对劲…Arthur没有多想，就当Uthur是难得的好心情。  
现下有了大把的时间，不知道去哪里，Arthur索性给Merlin发了一条信息，有个人在身边扯扯皮还是挺好的。  
——我还在飞船上，Daegal和买家的通讯出了故障，我在帮他修复。  
他自己不会修吗？！  
Merlin的回信让Arthur想摔掉通讯设备，他竟然忘了还有那个下流的瓦肯人盯着Merlin虎视眈眈！

Arthur离开后，Uthur收起了脸上的笑容，他拿起圣杯摩挲着边缘，然后伸手摸到办公桌下面的机关开关。  
白色的墙壁硬生生裂开了一道缝，Uthur拿着圣杯，向密室里走去……

“怎么就你一个人吗？”Arthur赶到骑士号问舰桥翘着二郎腿的Merlin，并没有看见Daegal的影子。  
“我帮他修好了通讯器，他就走了”Merlin说，“你怎么来了？”  
Arthur完全无视掉了Merlin的提问，“那家伙不是说要追求你吗？就这么走了？”  
“我跟他说我不喜欢他”Merlin的手指拧着衣角“瓦肯人嘛，通情达理的很，没有过多的纠缠我”  
“所以，你在担心我？”Merlin说。  
“你明知故问”Arthur双手抱肩，和Merlin挤着坐在一个凳子上“所以你想清楚了吗？”  
“没有，太难，懒的想”Merlin皱着眉说，他到现在依然很喜欢Arthur，依旧听到Arthur的名字心脏就漏停一拍，但是也依旧分不清自己的感情是崇拜还是喜欢。  
“那如果我这样抱着你，你会躲开吗？”Arthur伸出手揽住Merlin，把他搂在自己的怀中。  
Merlin没有动，他有些透明的耳朵染上了淡粉色。  
“接下来，如果我吻你，你会躲开吗？”  
Arthur捏起Merlin的下巴，缓慢的凑近他的脸，一点一点的缩短距离，如果Merlin露出任何不适的表情，他就立马停下。  
可是Merlin只是目光向下看着，不退缩，也不去看Arthur。  
Arthur太慢了，要亲就亲，试探什么？  
所以Merlin抬起头，扑过去，和Arthur的嘴唇结实的撞到一起。  
之后不知怎么就变成了Merlin跨坐在Arthur的身上，交换着彼此的唾液。Arthur的双手搂着Merlin的后腰，同时撕扯着他的衬衣，慌张的几乎忘了呼吸。  
Merlin切断了这个急促的吻，他的面色潮红，本来就比人类白的肤色也蒙上了一层淡淡的粉色，他的衣领歪斜着，露出了白嫩的锁骨。  
“为什么停下？”Arthur的额头顶着Merlin的额头，他的手伸也进对方的衬衣里，在那光滑的后背上抚摸着，自己的欲望已经要蹦出来了。  
“这可是舰桥”Merlin说，闭着眼睛让自己的情绪平复下来“我们不能在这里……至少不能在Lancelot的椅子上”  
“好吧，你说去哪儿？”Arthur扯开Merlin的衬衣纽扣，在他的胸膛上留下自己的牙印，又去吮吸那颗挺起来的红色乳首。  
“起码去个有床的地方吧”Merlin咬着下唇，努力不让自己呻吟出来，Arthur的舌头该死的灵活！他的身体好像被点燃了，仅仅抚摸和亲吻就让他爽到上天！  
Arthur牵着Merlin到自己的休息室，这绝对是个比Merlin的房间大得多的舱位，床也大得多，还有地方放小沙发和茶几。  
Arthur直接把Merlin推到床上，又压上去去破坏Merlin衬衣上仅有的几颗扣子，简直要把眼前的人生吞活剥一般。  
Merlin同样伸手去解Arthur的裤子纽扣，一根火热的阳物直愣愣的蹦出来。  
“我们，我们进展是不是太快了？”Merlin一边含糊的问，一边把Arthur的分身塞进嘴里，属于Arthur的味道立马充斥着他的鼻腔和大脑，浓烈的荷尔蒙让他兴奋不已。  
“那又怎么样，我已经介绍你给我的父亲了”Arthur呻吟着，下身在Merlin的口腔内冲撞，口腔湿热的温度让他几乎忍不住释放出来。  
Merlin掰开自己的臀瓣，趴在床上，邀请般的扭动自己的腰身。Arthur的手伸进他的嘴里，手指和舌头搅动着，连带着Merlin的口水当作润滑，把手指挤进那个粉红色的洞穴里。  
“嗯…～”Merlin轻轻呻吟了一声，他的身体还略有些不适，不过随着Arthur的手指不断进出扩张，不适感很快就消失了。  
Arthur终于把他涨到发疼的分身埋入Merlin体内，内壁的沟壑褶皱舒适的好像天堂，Arthur缓慢的抽动自己的腰部，扶着Merlin的腰确保他不会有任何不适。  
身体被填充的感觉太棒了！Merlin闭着眼睛，他的身体被撞击的轻飘飘的，好像飞起来了一般。Merlin拉下Arthur的脸吻上去，整个房间里回响的只有急促的喘息和交合的呻吟。

Merlin依偎在Arthur的怀里，手指在Arthur的胸膛上缠绕着他淡金色的胸毛。  
“我得回去了，好不容易回到地面上，我得去看看我的母亲”  
“那…那我就在骑士号上”Arthur说，不想放开搂着Merlin肩膀的手。  
“hey，想不想和我一起回去？妈妈应该很高兴见到你”Merlin笑着说，“我和她唠叨你的名字整整四年了，这下她总算可以清静了”  
“我还希望你多和别人念叨我呢”Arthur吻了一下Merlin的额头，翻身下床去浴室，他们都得清洗一下才能去见Merlin的母亲。

Gwaine在自己的家门口来回走动，他有些退缩，竟然连自己家门都不敢进了。最后还是他们的狗狗Bill闻到了他的味道，从栅栏后面疯跑过来舔他的手心，才给了Gwaine一点勇气。  
“爸爸！”Jo听见动静后飞快的跑出来，把自己挂到Gwaine身上，说什么也不肯下来。  
“甜心～”Gwaine拥抱住他的小女孩，身上的疲倦仿佛都消失了，“好啦，看看我给你带了什么礼物？”  
礼物是在卡美洛特空间站的时候买的，还是Lancelot和他一起挑的，Jo看起来很开心的样子，看来她真的很喜欢这个毫无用处的亮闪闪的王冠。  
Eria穿着舒适的居家服从客厅走出来，看到Gwaine后微微笑了一下，“Gwaine”她说，对着他点点头就当作是打招呼了。  
“Jo，去和Billy玩一会儿，妈妈有事想和爸爸说”Eria从Gwaine身上扯下Jo，把她送到一旁，在Gwaine疑惑的目光中走进了书房。  
Gwaine紧跟着Eria，在看到书房的办公桌时停顿了一下，一些回忆涌上来，他定了定神，现在正是个和Eria坦白的好时候。  
“Eria，我有件事得和你说——”  
“你爱我吗？”Eria打断了Gwaine的话，转过身认真的看着他的眼睛，“不是作为你的家人，而是作为你的伴侣，你爱我吗？”冰蓝色的眼睛里蕴含着满满的情绪  
Gwaine没有说话，他的妻子露出了脆弱的一面，可是他无话可说。  
Eria淡淡的笑了一下，仿佛已经没有什么期待了，Gwaine从来不说我爱你，而自己也没有说过这样的话，两个人之间的相处根本感受不到一丝特殊的爱意。  
“Gwaine，我出轨了”Eria说，捂住自己的脸，“我试着给Jo一个美满的家庭，可是我做不到，我需要去爱人，我需要被爱”  
“对不起Gwaine，我做不到，我没办法拒绝诱惑”  
“我试着去无视，去抗拒，可是我做不到…”  
妻子在自己面前哭了，Gwaine竟然觉得轻松了很多。他抱住Eria瘦弱的身子，安抚般的抚摸她柔顺的金发，“我才是那个该道歉的人，是我没有珍惜你”  
“Eria，我才是自责的那个人…我和别人上床了”  
“你也？…”Eria抬起头，有些惊讶，“我们太可笑了”  
“是啊”Gwaine说，依然抱着Eria“我一直都不知道自己想要什么，才造成了今天的局面，如果你想要离开，你可以拿走所有东西”  
“我不会那么做的”Eria说“不过我确实在考虑离开你，你的承认我们的婚姻是失败的”  
“是啊…”Gwaine感叹起来，“可是我们的Jo是世界上最可爱的东西”  
Eria轻笑出来，“当然，我们爱她超过所有的一切”  
Gwaine从来都没有和Eria这样聊天，分享船上的事，在说到捉地蜥龙的时候他们都笑了，当然Gwaine也告诉了Eria关于他和Lancelot之间发生的事，Eria也告诉他她的情人。  
Gwaine和Eria竟然完全没有嫉妒的情绪，就像认识多年的好朋友一样，在书房里分享着秘密。

这已经是第三天了，Lancelot这几天的夜晚都是在酒吧里度过的，带不同的人回家或去不同的人的家里，享受着不同的体验。  
可是感觉不对，昨天的金发碧眼的女人感觉也不对，今天深肤高大的男人感觉也不对，Lancelot不知道自己是怎么了，忽然间失去了对性爱的兴趣一样，怎么都感觉差点什么东西。  
他的心中隐隐约约有答案，只是不想去承认而已。  
更可怕的，如果只是想念和那个人的性爱也就算了，Lancelot竟然开始想念那个人安静的陪伴了！还有他身上的味道，还有他嘴角笑起来的样子，有些扎人的胡茬……  
Lancelot把自己的双手捂在脸上，他的身体怎么就变成了Gwaine的专属婊子了？  
打发走床上的蓝皮肤的瘦弱青年，Lancelot也穿上衣服，医院来消息，说昏倒的那个男孩终于醒了，他准备去看一看。  
穿上裤子的时候，裤兜里忽然掉出了一团什么东西，是一团皱巴巴的纸团……  
Lancelot想起来了，是Gwaine开玩笑丢他的随笔。  
上面只写了一句话———Ojalá supiera como dejarte  
这是句又酸又老的句子，Lancelot重新把纸张揉成一团，狠狠的攥在手心里，才不会承认他会和这句话有什么共鸣。

这个男孩叫Mordred，是黑暗德鲁伊的领袖。说回来，这只是个大男孩罢了，在病床上坐着，又向护士多要了一杯酸奶。  
Lancelot坐在病房内的椅子上，他的头依然有点疼，可能是昨夜喝的太多了。  
Mordred简单和Lancelot说了一下关于圣杯的事，在得知那个破杯子已经在Uthur的手里之后，激动的把身上的管线拔掉就要跑出去。  
Percival在门口，正好一把把Mordred捞回来，重新摁在床上，“你就不能冷静一下！”  
“冷静？德鲁伊星球要完了！我能怎么冷静！”Mordred大喊着，Lancelot听着，无凭无据的话他是不会信的。  
“听着，Uthur就是想利用圣杯创造属于他自己的军队，多年以来他一直觊觎德鲁伊星球的地下资源，他坚信是我们的土地给予我们操控元素的能力”Mordred拉着Lancelot的袖子“帮帮我吧，圣杯在他那里不安全！”  
Lancelot看看Percival，感知让Arthur来医院一趟。  
Arthur又是和Merlin一起过来的，Lancelot丝毫不惊讶，马上把Mordred告诉过他的事重新和Arthur说了一遍。  
“我们为什么相信你？”Arthur怀疑的看着Mordred，男孩湖绿色的眼珠看起来不像是在说谎。  
“你们听说过31区吗？”Mordred说。  
Arthur的表情立即严肃起来，Lancelot听到这个名字后同样板起脸，他对这个31区的了解不多，只知道这个禁区是绝对机密。  
“Uthur是31区的领头人”Mordred继续说。  
“你说谎！”Arthur打断了Mordred“Uthur明明是军事部的人！”  
“去他的办公室看看吧，会有你想要的答案”Mordred说，他看着Merlin,“我们一直在找圣杯，就是为了解除诅咒后毁灭它，那个东西太危险了”  
“那是我们的母星”Mordred说“你能看着她被毁灭吗？”  
“不…”Merlin有些迷茫，他不知道Mordred说的是不是真话，还是根本就在骗他们，所以他决定，晚上和Arthur一起溜进Uthur的办公室，答案或许就在里面。

军事部总统领的办公室肯定不会随意让人进出，就连Arthur也是和Uthur的秘书通报后才进去的，所以他们得准备一个计划……  
Merlin换上他原来的制服，和打扮成清洁工的Gwaine——Percival留在医院盯着Mordred，所以他们把Gwaine也叫回来了——他们的任务是在Uthur的办公室前面争吵，最好扭打在一起，吸引其他人的目光。  
这时候，Arthur会从Gwaine留在Uthur办公室门口的清洁推车下钻出来，用他从家里复制来的Uthur的指纹打开办公室的门。  
Lancelot就会去监控室，和工作人员聊聊天。  
“不敢相信这个破计划竟然真的成功了”Arthur嘀咕着，他已经成功进入Uthur的办公室了，然而这里并没什么不妥，他仔细的把书柜和所有的墙角都敲了一遍，没有任何机关。他有些气馁的坐在地毯上，忽然月光好像照在了桌子下的什么地方，反射出一道晃眼的光。  
Arthur凑到桌子下面，真的发现了一小块液晶屏，他把Uthur的指纹放上去，意想不到的事情发生了——  
他明明敲打过得墙壁解开了一条缝，Arthur的心里忐忑着，万一Mordred说的是对的……  
Arthur顺着那条秘道走下去，下面空间简直像是一个工厂，完全不可能存在在Uthur的办公室里！看来Uthur不知道用什么方法，使两个空间融合起来了，达成了空间悖论！  
晚上黑漆漆的，也没有灯火，Arthur只能借着通讯器上的微弱灯光来看路，他走了一会儿，前面没有路了，只有一扇看起来绝对安全的门。  
以Uthur的习惯，圣杯八成就在门后。  
Arthur再一次使用指纹，打开了那扇门。  
果然，他的破杯子被放在一个玻璃罩内，里面竟然装了一些深色粘稠的液体。  
忽然，玻璃上反射出一道寒光，Arthur侧翻开来，躲过了这个攻击！  
这个人不知道是从哪儿冒出来的，或者说他一直都在门内，他的手法又快又准，几乎刀刀致命！Arthur抬起脚踹了那人一下，那人只是晃了晃，随后马上又来攻击他。  
Arthur的胳膊被划伤了，幸好他闪躲的快，否则伤的就是心脏了！这个人想要他的命！  
两个身影扭打在一起，神秘人的匕首被Arthur踹飞，他竟不知怎么迂回到Arthur身后，用自己的胳膊死死的嘞着Arthur的脖子！  
糟了！不能呼吸了！Arthur能感觉到他的脑袋憋到几乎要爆炸了，鼻腔无比的渴望氧气的吸入。他胡乱摩挲着，抓住了什么东西，反手向那人的脖子上刺过去！  
终于，空气猛地灌进Arthur的鼻腔，他止不住的咳嗽起来。Arthur拿到的是被他踹飞的匕首，现在正在那人的脖子上插着——  
“艹！”Arthur眼看着那人的动脉不停的喷着血，可是却和没事人一样拔掉脖子上的匕首，继续向Arthur走开。  
这个人好像不知道疼，不知道累一样，或者根本就是不会死。  
Arthur完全放弃了反击，他没命似的向回跑去，好在那个人只追了他一会儿，然后就又不见了。

“Mordred说的是对的，Uthur确实在搞一些什么东西！”Arthur在Mordred的病房里不停的来回走着，地面都要让他磨出痕迹了。  
“你看见什么了？”Merlin额头上青了一块，现在正用冰袋敷着，Gwaine也没好到哪儿去，他的鼻子依然流着血。  
“一个人，他想要袭击我，被我用匕首捅到脖子的动脉之后竟然和没事人一样，好像不会痛不会死一样”Arthur烦躁的说，不管Uthur现在做的事情是什么，星联邦绝对不会允许的！可是，那是31区啊，谁能管的了呢？  
“那只是一个人，想想吧，等到他有了整个军队以后会做出什么来”Mordred说“德鲁伊人的生命危在旦夕，星球上的每一个居民，每一寸土地，都会被Uthur和他的不死军队杀戮，破坏。然后他会以调查的名义，夺取德鲁伊的地下资源”  
“可是我们的土壤和地球的没什么不同”Merlin说，不明白Uthur为什么要这样做。  
“你错了”Mordred看着Merlin说，“我们的土地孕育了不可思议的东西，泥土有一种特殊的养分，而后被大自然释放，被打碎的分子被人吸入体内，这就是为什么德鲁伊人热爱自然的原因。地球的泥土有着同样的功能，只不过德鲁伊的核心发出的能量更大罢了”  
确实，Merlin从未想过为何他会如此享受自然，他的一半德鲁伊的基因竟然能从那里获得能量。  
“当然了，其他星球的物种体会不到”Mordred剜了Arthur一眼“Uthur就算耗上两百年，掌控元素的能力也不会出现在其他种类的身上。”  
Mordred愤愤地瘪着嘴，“我说的都是真话，现在我要回去了，我的族人还在等我”  
“怎么回去？”Merlin问，他们亲眼看着这个男孩的飞船被击的粉碎。  
“不知道”Mordred说，现在他孤身一人，还真不知道怎么才能回到德鲁伊星球。

病房外，Gwaine呲着牙，嘴里谩骂着Merlin那小崽子下手真够重，要不是他闪躲的快，恐怕现在已经丢了两颗牙齿了。  
“你们傻的吗？”Lancelot坐到他身边，递给他一块冰好的毛巾“干嘛真的打起来了？要不是我回头来找你们，你们是不是不准备停手？”  
Gwaine白了他一眼，夺过Lancelot手中的毛巾，捂在鼻梁上面，“我以为你还在生我的气”  
“我还在生你的气”Lancelot说，眼神中有些波动，“不过让自己看起来生气是小孩子的表现，太幼稚了”  
Lancelot抬手，轻轻擦去Gwaine胡须上挂着的血痕，他的手在Gwaine的下巴上停留了一会儿，不太想拿开。  
“别这么对我”Gwaine握住Lancelot的手，额头抵着他的额头，“你知道我对你没有抵抗力的。”  
“那就别抵抗”Lancelot说，手指摩擦着Gwaine的嘴唇，这样亲密的动作他竟然感到很舒适，已经不再想逃了。

Merlin不知道该怎么办，他对自己的母星根本不了解，天知道他的父亲在他五岁之后就不在了，Merlin五岁之后一直和母亲生活在地球。  
Arthur未换下的联邦制服给了Merlin一个提示，或许应该拜访一下一位老朋友了。  
“臭小子”Gaius打开自己家的房门，正是自己那个好几年没有见面了的最喜爱的学生，“怎么现在才来看我？”  
“你也好，Gaius”Merlin上前给了他的导师一个大大的拥抱。  
Arthur在Merlin身后摆摆手，他的学院教授在他的童年占据了很大一部分回忆，后来不知怎么，Gaius好像和Uthur有了矛盾，从Arthur的某个时间点后就再也没见过这位老人了——直到在星舰学院的时候才重新见到Gaius，可是他们并没有过多接触。那些温暖的回忆很远，抓也抓不住。  
“啊，Arthur”Gaius看看Merlin，又看看Arthur，好像隐约知道了些什么，但是他没有任何疑问，只是把门完全打开，“快进来吧，孩子们”  
Gaius端上了刚泡好的热茶和肉桂饼干，Merlin喝着茶，闻着肉桂的香气，一下就回忆到了在星舰学院的那些日子，他一边干着零碎的活，一边学习，只有Gaius泡的茶能让他放松一些。  
“Merlin，我听说你已经不在飞鸟号上了？”  
“哦，对，我现在和Arthur一起，在一艘商船上做事”Merlin说，他们确实是商船没错…吧？  
寒暄了几句，是时候进入正题了。  
“Gaius，其实我这次来想要问你一些事情，你是我认识的最博学的人了”Merlin从兜里掏出一张平板，放在茶几上，平板全息投影出一只破烂的杯子，“你知道德鲁伊的圣杯吗？”  
Gaius带上挂在胸前的眼镜，盯着面前的全息投影看了一会儿，“这个破玩意就是圣杯？”  
“是的”Arthur说，“我们在陨王星发现的，这个杯子还复活了一颗龙蛋的化石”  
“好吧，我有好多问题”Gaius的嘴巴都合不上了，“不过你们算幸运，我这几年一直在研究德鲁伊的文化，传说喝下圣杯里的水可医治百病，如果水中施加德鲁伊的祝福那么便能长生不老。”  
“有没有可能会把人变成不死不活的东西？”Arthur问，他依然记得秘道里那个男人的眼神，空洞，毫无生气。  
“唔，这就难办了”Gaius说，“当德鲁伊人分裂的时候，黑暗德鲁伊想要创造一个不会被消灭的军队，来进攻，或者说来保护自己的星球。他们把战俘的血液滴进杯子里，然后给他们喝下去，这样那些战俘就会失去所有意志和欲望，变成听话的傀儡，他们不会疼，同样也不会死…或者说，在他们喝掉圣杯里的血液时就已经死了。”  
Gaius把自己靠在沙发上，“为什么会突然问这个？”  
“Uthur正在制造这样的军队”Arthur说“我们正在想办法阻止他”  
提到Uthur，Gaius的脸色冷了下来，“看来他还没有放弃”他说。  
“能告诉我发生什么事了吗？您和Uthur曾经很要好不是吗？”Arthur忍不住问。  
“曾经，是的”Gaius闭上眼睛，陷入了回忆“Uthur也是我的一个学生，他聪明，有野心，我看到他的时候就知道他一定能成大事。后来他毕业了，当上了红龙号的舰长，又一路升职，最后在军事部占据了一席之地”  
“后来，他加入进了一个相当有争议的组织”  
“31区？”Arthur问。  
“对，你们已经知道了？”Gaius挥挥手，继续说“他的野心越来越大，想要让地球人成为星联邦最高阶的种族，第一步，就是为自己打造一个不死军队，从德鲁伊人那里掠夺土壤，让地球人类也得到控制元素的能力，他还曾经把德鲁伊人的血液输进自己的身体里，企图以此来更改自己的血统，但那根本没有用。”  
“你父亲是个十足的神经病，Arthur”Merlin说着，手指去勾Arthur的小指。  
“我知道他有些偏执…”Arthur低下头，没想到Uthur的计划竟然从很久以前就开始了。  
Gaius捧着茶杯，喝了一口热茶，“我当时觉得他在痴心妄想，圣杯已经消失几个世纪了，没人能找到，所以当时我只是很生气，断绝了和Uthur来往。”  
“那我们怎么才能阻止他呢？”Merlin问，“难道就看着他的军队侵占德鲁伊星球？”  
“没有什么能够阻止Uthur，不过一物降一物，有个东西你们可以试一试”Gaius从满墙的书柜上掏出一本厚厚的书籍，砰的一声砸到茶几上。

Lancelot还是决定要帮助Merlin，他们得一起去德鲁伊星球，必须得去一个叫做埃尔多地方，那里有一座远古的庙宇，里面供奉着传说能够杀死所有生灵的武器，Gaius的书上没说明是什么，必须要拿到那个武器才能和Uthur的实验军团正面交锋，只是这座神庙早就被德鲁伊保护起来，成为了禁地。  
“我从没去过那儿”Merlin说，他把脚搁在控制面板上，根本不在乎会不会误碰到什么按钮。  
“把脚拿下来”Arthur揉着眉心说“看在老天的份上，我们可是在航行呢！”  
“所以我们的计划是什么？”Merlin问，“我可不要再和Gwaine去引开其他人的注意力了，我的胳膊到现在还是青的！”  
Gwaine翻了个白眼，他的鼻子上依旧贴着创可贴呢。  
“好吧，Mordred”Arthur把趴在地上逗Aithusa的Mordred拽起来，“你得参与这次任务”  
“当然，有什么我能做的？”Mordred睁着他的大眼睛，一脸单纯的看着Arthur。

这可不是Mordred想象中的帮助，这根本就是在当恐怖份子！  
他和黑暗德鲁伊的族人乘着悬浮摩托，在埃尔多开启了扫射模式——当然了，相位步枪调整为击晕模式，人们不会有任何生命危险。  
Merlin穿上属于黑暗德鲁伊的衣服，用围巾把自己的脸捂得严严实实，他的队员跟在他的身边，同样包裹成不会被人认出的样子。  
七八个人悄悄溜到神庙附近，果然没有人在看守了，所有人都被Mordred带来的突袭给吓跑，Merlin终于摘下了让人喘不上气的围巾。  
庙宇的入口是在半山腰上的一个山洞，山洞里面地方不大，根本站不了几个人。  
“上面写的什么？”Arthur指着墙上刻的字问，好像图画一样的文字他从未见过。  
Merlin歪着头看了一眼，“关于祭献什么的”  
“你不是德鲁伊人吗？”Gwaine问  
“半个德鲁伊人”Merlin说，将体内的能量注入地面，紧接着好像是奇迹一般，地面上出现了一条通道。  
Merlin在手中燃起一团火焰，首先进入了通道中。这条通道很深，又湿又冷，四周的墙壁绘着令人看不懂的壁画，好像随着火光的摇曳还产生着变化。  
Gwen有些冷，她穿着紧身背心和短裤，蓬松的短发随意的扎在头顶。她终于忍不住打了个寒颤。  
“干嘛穿这么少？”Elyan问，不知道自己的妹妹在想什么。  
“我看电影里都这么穿，活动方便呀”Gwen说，她应该少看点寻宝电影了，无比后悔为什么就不能把她温暖的套头毛衣穿上呢？  
Gwaine看着走在自己前面的姑娘冻得浑身发抖，脱下了自己的外套，“来吧Gwen，穿上这个”  
“谢谢你，Gwaine”Gwen马上把还存留着Gwaine体温的外套披在自己身上，呼～依然很冷，不过好多了。  
Lancelot晃了晃自己的脑袋，他好像在吃醋？他忍不住问自己究竟在发什么疯？那是他们的朋友Gwen呀，而且如果刚刚Gwaine没有脱下衣服，Lancelot也会把自己的外套给Gwen的。  
这条通道越往里去越坎坷不平，到后来干脆没有台阶了，脚下全是没有经过打磨的石头，穹顶又矮，Percival不得不弯下身来走路。终于，前方是开阔的空间，Merlin将手中的火焰扔到墙壁上，瞬间，那团火焰分成了四个小火球，翻滚着向四面墙壁涌去，这才看清了这个空间的情况。  
四周是空荡荡的，什么都没有，只是在最中间的地方立着一块巨大的岩石，上面插了一把看起来很普通的剑。  
这像墓碑一样的剑身上刻着字，Merlin抬起手，感受着剑身的纹路，“拿起我，放下我”  
“真是把奇怪的剑”Lancelot说，“这就是可以杀死不死人的武器吗？”  
Merlin看了一眼供奉在岩石前面的蜡烛和书本，“是的，不过我们好像有一个问题……”Merlin拿起那本书，快速的阅读，“我们无法带走它，这把剑是拔不出来的”  
“是时间太长了吗？”Gwen问，“我们可不可以凿开石头，取出那把剑？”  
“不行的”Merlin指出书上面写的一段话“这把剑属于千万年前一位伟大的魔法师，只有这位法师的意中人才能拔出这把剑，破坏石头的后果是剑身也损坏掉”  
“真的假的？为了不让你们碰这东西所以胡说的吧？”Arthur挑起一边眉毛，怀疑的看着Merlin。  
Percival把袖子撸到肩膀处，“我来试试吧”他说着，爬到那块半人高的石头上，双手握住剑柄，卯足了劲儿，额头上的青筋都爆出来了，可是那把剑依然一动不动。  
最后大个子憋红了一张脸，悻悻跳下来说“没有可能有人拔的动”  
Merlin也试了一下，他先是和Percival一样爬到上面卖力的拔，而后用了全部力量企图震动这把剑的分子结构，结果毫不意外的，剑身依然纹丝不动。  
Gwaine，Elyan，Gwen都试了一下，Elyan的手掌心都磨破了，依然没有任何希望。  
Lancelot脱掉自己的外套，爬到石头上，用尽了全部力量，不可思议的事情出现了！那把剑竟然抽动了一寸！  
可是之后任凭Lancelot如何动作，那把剑都没有再移动一丝一毫。  
“看来我和那位魔法师只是露水情缘了”Lancelot笑笑，重新穿上自己的外套。  
好吧，该Arthur试试了，他根本没抱什么期望，所有人都没有成功，Arthur也不觉得他会有什么不一样。  
可是奇迹就这样发生了，当Arthur的手放在剑柄的那一刻，他的心脏立马就感觉到了什么，还看到了一些不明不白的画面，关于某座城堡和王冠，Arthur不太明白，只当成这又是什么德鲁伊的把戏。  
他的手握在剑柄上，没有费太大的力气，仿佛只是一块海绵一样，Arthur竟然真的拔出了那把剑！  
Merlin愣住了，他的嘴巴忘记了合上，实在是想不明白为什么Arthur能拔出这把剑。  
“看来那位法师喜欢我”Arthur扛着剑，跳下来，满脸都是得意的神色。  
”看来那位法师瞎了眼”Merlin说，他竟然开始嫉妒起Arthur了。  
“那你也瞎了眼吗？”Arthur对着Merlin挤了挤眼睛，但是说真的，他也不知道是怎么回事，就仿佛这把剑是为他打造的一样。  
“好吧…”Lancelot看看那把剑，又看看满脸得瑟的Arthur，“那我们的任务完成了？现在可以消灭不死人了？”  
“没错”Merlin说，“不过等一切结束后，我们还得把剑插回来”  
“为什么？我拔出来了不就是我的了吗？”  
“这可是我族世代供奉的神器！我们只是借用！”Merlin的白眼几乎翻到脑后，他现在的行为已经很不敬了，更别提把剑抱回家。  
一行人走出山洞后，Mordred跑过来，迫切的说“人们逐渐醒过来了，快走，别让他们看见你们拿着神器!”  
可是已经晚了，看守神庙的长老和几个族人纷纷赶过来，把他们团团围住！  
“怎么办？”Percival愣愣的问。  
“还能怎么办？跑！”Lancelot说完，整个小队分别向不同的方向跑去，那位长老一时间不知道该追谁，随后指向背着剑的Merlin的方向。  
几个德鲁伊人紧紧的跟随在Merlin的身后，手中凝聚成一团能量，不停的向Merlin打去，看来没办法了，Merlin猛地停下，双手伸展开，他的瞳孔变成了纯金黄色，一股爆发力瞬间涌出来，将追逐他的那几个人全部击倒。  
“好帅啊”Arthur看到这一幕，不小心把心里的声音说出来了。  
Gwen听到后皱皱眉，她也很想要一个德鲁伊男朋友呢。  
Lancelot打开通讯器，“骑士号，呼叫骑士号，把我们传送回去”  
很快，Lancelot又坐到了自己的位置上，Merlin在右舵调整着方位，一切看起来都很顺利。  
但是插曲总是时有发生，长老们在意识到Merlin偷走了神器之后立马派了三艘战舰，定位到了骑士号飞船。  
Lancelot嘴里谩骂着，防护盾已经只剩下36%了，坚持不了多久他们就会被击落！  
“妈的，不准备给我们留活口了吗？”Lancelot眼神中渐渐冒出些许杀意，他关掉自动驾驶模式，嘴角上扬起来，“想来真的吗？那咱们就来玩一玩！”  
“噢不”Elyan哀嚎着“Lance要进入毁灭模式了”  
“什么意思？”Gwaine问。  
“就是完全不顾一切，硬碰硬，决一死战”Elyan说，同时听从Lancelot的安排把推动器提升20%。  
德鲁伊的三艘飞船非常有秩序的进攻着，Lancelot控制船身闪躲开来，立马回击着，他让飞船像一只无头苍蝇一样飞着，德鲁伊的战舰根本打不到骑士号！  
“来吧婊子！一起毁灭吧！”Lancelot开始想电影反派一样笑起来，恶狠狠的咬着牙反击。  
Gwaine不得不承认，这样的Lancelot也挺辣的。  
“Lance！我们只需要逃走，不必真的击落他们，对吧？”Merlin试探性的问，这样的Lancelot让他觉得心里没底。  
“哦，当然当然”Lancelot点着头，却没松开摁着发射键的手。  
骑士号在安静的太空中游走，巧妙的略过其中一艘德鲁伊飞船，导致那艘飞船被另外两艘飞船击落。  
现在真是逃跑的好机会！Arthur和Elyan使了个眼色，Elyan点点头，无视掉Lancelot的命令，进入了曲速3，和Merlin配合着飞快逃离了混乱的战场。  
Lancelot没一会儿也冷静下来了，他没事似的站起来，“干的不错，伙计们，现在去休息吧，我们将很快返回地球。”然后伸了个懒腰，去给自己倒了杯热茶。  
所有人都散开了，去忙自己的事情，只有Gwaine没有动，他坐在Gwen的椅子上，调出骑士号引擎的全息图片，必须得防止之前险些坠毁的情况再次出现。  
“Gwaine？”Lancelot回过头，看到Gwaine正在仔细看着什么“怎么不去休息？不用和妻女通话吗？”  
“不了”Gwaine轻笑了一下，Eria带着Jo去了外婆家，Jo现在没准正和外婆家的柯基犬玩儿的尽兴呢。  
“你好像……”Lancelot不知道该怎么描述，不过Gwaine看起来少了很多烦恼，好像已经不纠结和家人的关系了一样。  
“我和Eria谈过了，关于我和你之间的事”Gwaine关掉全息图片，“我全都告诉她了”  
“哦…还以为你不会说呢”Lancelot忽然又想逃了，他还没准备好谈论这件事，“所以…你们会离婚吗？拜托不要，我不想当破坏你家庭的那个人”  
“暂时不会，但也快了”Gwaine瞥了一眼Lancelot，“不过不用担心，你也不是Eria决定离开的原因。”  
“你还和其他人上床了？”Lancelot挑起眉，不可思议的看着Gwaine“谁？Percy？Gwen？别告诉我是Arthur！”从胃部涌上一股无名火，在Lancelot的心头燃烧着，Gwaine那家伙不是很纠结吗？怎么还有功夫和除他之外的其他人周转？  
“你想多了，我没有和其他任何人上床了，只有你”  
“哦……那为什么？”  
“因为她找到更适合她的那个人了，很明显，我并不是最佳丈夫”Gwaine耸耸肩，对Eria的移情别恋一点都不懊恼。  
“但你绝对是最佳床伴，她怎么会爱上别人的？…”如果Gwaine是他的丈夫，他绝对不会离开Gwaine去爱上任何其他人…糟了，这个念头很危险！Lancelot的身体已经开始渴望Gwaine的触摸了，哪怕只是一个拥抱，也会让他好很多。  
“依然只是床伴吗？”Gwaine裂出一个微笑，他能感觉到最近Lancelot对他的方式有些变了，恐怕那家伙是个胆小鬼，不敢去面对自己的感情。但是说实在的，Gwaine也是个胆小鬼。  
“告诉过你了，还是很棒的船员”  
“没错，我没有一点特殊”Gwaine凑近Lancelot，手指摸上他的膝头，“你也没有一点喜欢我，我们只是分享性事…”  
“是的，没错……”Lancelot被慢慢的蛊惑，他的膝盖被Gwaine包裹住，一波一波的温度从膝盖处传过来，他太想得到眼前这个该死的男人了！他的身体已经开始叫嚣起来，不停的提醒着LancelotGwaine的抚摸有多么棒，他的身体完全被掌控，无法再离开Gwaine一分一秒。  
“那你可以去找其他人，都是一样的，对吧”Gwaine收回自己的手，站起来，就要离开。  
在Gwaine抽回手的瞬间，Lancelot身体里的温度好像都被抽走了一般，他拽过Gwaine的衣摆，往自己的方向带了一下。  
Gwaine可没有想到对方会这样，他的重心不稳，整个人向后跌倒，摔进Lancelot的怀里。那双夜空般闪烁的黑眼睛看着Gwaine，Gwaine无法闪躲，无法不被吸引。这次明明首先挑逗的人是他，最先忍不住吻过去的人怎么也是他。

“Aithusa，你怎么长得这么快？”Merlin抚摸着白龙的下巴，这条龙已经长得和一匹小马一样大，很快这座飞船就容不下Aithusa到处闲逛了。  
“Merlin…”  
Merlin一激灵，整个房间只有他一个人，那么叫他名字的就是——  
“你再说一次？”  
“Merlin”小白龙绕着Merlin飞来飞去，清晰的叫着Merlin的名字，还把自己的头不停的蹭Merlin的手指撒着娇。

Merlin跑在骑士号的走廊上，他必须得告诉ArthurAithusa已经会叫他的名字了！以后没准还能无障碍的交流！  
Merlin推开主甲板的门，餐厅没有人，Arthur的房间也没有人，可能在舰桥？他拐进舰桥，然后愣住了，身体的动作快过大脑，他躲闪到一旁，把自己藏在拐角处。  
虽然只是一秒，不过Merlin确定，他看到Gwaine在和Lancelot接吻。  
而且看起来已经不是第一次接吻了，Gwaine的手根本已经在Lancelot的裤子里了！  
Merlin不太能接受他看到的一幕，冷静下来后觉得有可能是自己出幻觉了，于是他悄悄的探出头，又瞄了一眼……  
天呐，情节已经向十八禁的方向展开了，而且那两个人没有要停止的意思。  
Merlin低着头飞快的离开，这件事他不会告诉任何人，并且如果Gwaine不开口，他也不会去问。  
低头走着，迎面撞上了一个结实的胸膛。  
“走路不看路的吗？”Arthur皱着眉，老远就看见Merlin了，他全程没有动，Merlin竟然硬生生的撞上来。  
“哦，对不起”Merlin说，抬起头，看见Arthur的脸后，头脑发热，直接冲上去吻上了Arthur的唇。  
Arthur被吓了一跳，连带着向后退了两步，靠在墙上，才支撑住自己和Merlin的体重。  
这是个急切又热情满满的吻，Arthur心中的那团火被轻易挑起来，得时刻告诉自己这是走廊！可不是自己的卧室！  
一吻结束后，Merlin靠着Arthur的额头，不愿意离开他的怀抱。  
“怎么了吗？”Arthur有些愣愣的问，Merlin任何不对劲他都能第一时间发现。  
“没什么，Aithusa会叫我的名字了”Merlin说，抓起Arthur的手向观察室走去。

他们的计划是把圣杯偷回来，然后交还给Mordred。  
当然了，怎么去偷是个麻烦事。  
正当Arthur在自己房间和Merlin一起苦恼的时候，一个陌生来源的视讯打了过来。  
“Arthur？”一个人影慌张的出现在屏幕上，这个人顶着一头卷曲蓬松的金发，神色满是慌张，“Arthur，你在哪儿？”  
“Leon？”Arthur叫出屏幕里的人的名字“我马上就到达地球了，出什么事了吗？”  
Leon现在是Uthur的下属，曾经是Arthur星际学院的室友，可是这副慌张的表情Arthur从未见过。  
“我怀疑你的父亲…在做一些不合情理的事”Leon犹豫着，不知道该怎么开口，“我怀疑他在制造军队”  
Arthur扶着额头，“有所耳闻”他说，“Leon，你怎么发现的？”  
Leon皱着眉说，“我和几个军团的人都分别收到了Uthur的邀请，我那天有事就没有赴约，但是你猜怎么着？那些人失踪了整整两天！”  
“然后他们重新出现，变得特别奇怪，我偷偷跟踪了我的朋友，才发现……”Leon说不下去了，他发现他曾经的好朋友像丢了魂一样，去了一个孤立的区域里，那里面竟然存在一个类似实验室的地方，这几天失踪的人都聚集在一起，不眠不休的训练着——而Uthur，出现了一下，把一只破杯子里的东西喂给了地上昏迷的几个人。  
“Leon，你是Leon对吧？”Merlin推开Arthur，出现在Leon的视线中“嗨，我是Merlin”  
“你好？”  
“现在我有一个计划，请你不要声张你已经知道了这件事，我们需要你的帮助”  
“我会尽我所能”Leon坚定的说，他不知道Uthur怎么做到给这些人洗脑的，他只是不能允许这种事情再发生了。  
“你还能找到那个实验室的位置吗？”Merlin问。  
Leon点点头，他记得大概的方位。  
Arthur不知道Merlin的小脑袋又有什么计划了，他安静的听着，最后对Merlin点点头，“我觉得可行，现在我们去告诉Lance吧”  
计划其实很简单，他们几个需要Leon应和，进入Uthur的办公室，之后顺着秘道，潜入31区，偷走圣杯，Elyan会把穿梭机停在靠近实验室的地方，乘坐穿梭机回到骑士号，和Mordred在太空中相遇，天衣无缝。  
“只希望不会出差错”Merlin内心祈祷着，他和Arthur还有Gwaine，Lancelot正坐在Uthur的办公室外，等待Uthur召唤他们进去。  
没一会儿，Uthur办公室的门打开了，他看起来忙得很，把一份文件合上后立马拿起另一份文件，再看到Arthur后才露出笑脸，“孩子！Morgana不久前还和我提过你的飞船情况，需要什么帮助吗？”  
“是的父亲，我需要一些生意上的帮助…”Arthur说着，投射出一块曲速推进器的平面图，“我知道这是军方专用…可是我的船长很希望拥有一个”  
Lancelot向前一步，“是的，长官，你知道的，我的骑士号是被淘汰掉的飞船，有些东西应该换一换了。”  
Uthur的目光瞥了一眼Lancelot后，视线忍不住向Merlin的方向漂过去，他依稀记得Arthur说过正在追求这个男孩子，也不知道成功了没有。  
Leon，时间卡的正好，他甚至没有敲门，砰的一下把门推开，“长官！德尔塔象限有异常！博格人带着三个师的兵力向星际中心靠近了！”  
Uthur腾的一下站起来，急匆匆的拍拍Arthur的肩膀说“这事我们以后再说”，快步走出了自己的办公室，他得赶着去作战室开会了。  
好机会！等Uthur一出门，Arthur关上了办公室的门，利用上次保留下来的Uthur的指纹印打开了秘密通道的机关。  
Merlin从背后抽出宝剑交给Arthur，又和Gwaine对视了一眼，憋足了一口气，跟着Arthur的步伐朝着通道走去。  
和Arthur上次来的情况截然不同，他们刚刚进入31区就迎面碰上了许多人，士兵们面无表情，手中拿着统一的最新型号的相位步枪，并且档位很明确的没有在击晕模式上。  
Merlin看了一眼Gwaine，他们和说好的一样，分成两组。Arthur有宝剑，Merlin有干翻敌人的能力，他们两个不能在一起行动，所以Merlin和Gwaine首先打入圣杯所在的地点，Arthur和Lancelot掩护。  
面前有五个装备齐全的士兵，激光飞射，一片混乱之下，Merlin和Gwaine从侧面溜走，继续寻找圣杯。  
Arthur在Lancelot的掩护下，一面闪躲着激光，一面绕到士兵的身边，使用宝剑刺向早以死去的他们。  
Merlin悄悄的移动，在被敌人发现前干翻他们容易得多，可是士兵们似乎感觉不到任何疼痛，即使被气场掀翻在地也只是像死机了一样在地上停顿几秒，随后立马站起来，继续攻击他们。  
Gwaine已经数不清自己和Merlin身上大大小小的擦伤了，最后终于，Arthur说过的那扇门出现在眼前，Merlin伸出手指，把Uthur的指纹贴上去，那扇门顺利的开了。  
Arthur也正好赶到，他和Lancelot浑身上下几乎全是血迹，自己的，和那些士兵的。  
进入那扇门以后，原本放着圣杯的玻璃罩里面竟然什么都没有！  
“Arthur，你确定你的记忆没错？”Gwaine收起手中的相位器，这里看起来根本没有什么圣杯。  
“在找这个嘛？”毛骨悚然的声音在Arthur身后响起，他浑身汗毛立起来，这个声音Arthur太熟悉了——  
Uthur在他们的身后出现，手中拿着那个破杯子，杯身已经被血液浸染的看不出原本的颜色了，杯中还流淌着未凝固的血液。  
Arthur知道，这是Uthur自己的血液，看Uthur手心那道深深的割痕就知道了。  
“父亲！住手吧！”Arthur大叫着，“不要再继续了，这对谁都没好处的！”  
“你懂什么”Uthur轻蔑的说， 他的手中并没有武器，但是却没人敢去靠近他，伤害他，“我做的一切都是为了星际的和平！为了地球人能成为最高等的生物！”  
“你不会成功的”Merlin挺身出来说“我们的身体构造，血液，特征都不一样！无论你怎么做，地球人都不可能拥有德鲁伊的力量”  
“你怎么…”Uthur眯着眼睛看了一会儿Merlin，尤其是他还未褪去金黄色的眼珠，“你这个杂种！我就知道你勾引Arthur就没安好心！”  
“我没有勾引他！”Merlin反驳道“是他先勾引我的！”  
“真的？”Gwaine挑起一边的眉毛“这就是你能想到的反驳？”  
“父亲…”Arthur放下手中的剑，一步一步向Uthur走过去，“妈妈不会希望看到这样的”  
Uthur似乎停顿了一下，眼中闪过了他心爱却又失去的妻子的脸……“伊格茵会理解我的”  
Uthur举起手中的杯子，放到嘴边——只要他成为不死人，并效忠于自己，那么他依然可以达成目标。  
“不要！”Arthur离得太远了，来不及阻止他的父亲将灵魂丢掉。  
铛——  
杯子掉到地上，发出清脆的回响。  
Uthur倒在地上，他的身后是Morgana，手里拿着相位器，满脸不可置信的样子。  
Morgana在作战室外正好碰到了Uthur，他进来之后发现作战室内一个人都没有，意识到自己应该是被耍了，怒气冲冲的向回走，连Morgana和他打招呼也没听见。  
Morgana眼看着Uthur的样子不正常，一路跟着他来到这里，气头上的Uthur竟然都没注意自己身后跟了个人。  
Arthur跑过去，把掉落的杯子一脚踢开，生怕Uthur突然恢复意识的时候喝掉自己的血液。  
“Morgana”，Arthur说,“你总算干了件好事…确认一下，你没有杀了他？对吧？”  
“当然没有，他晕过去了而已”Morgana收起相位器，“给能告诉我都发生了什么？为什么外面还有那么多死人……还有这里是哪里？”  
好吧，Arthur总算松了一口气，“回头慢慢说，现在我们得走了，还有重要的事情要做。”说着他踉跄了一下，体力不支，险些跪在地上。  
Merlin刚好扶住Arthur，把Arthur的胳膊放到自己的肩膀上，支撑着他的一部分体重。是啊，他们还得去和Mordred会面呢。  
“你会照顾好他的对吧？”Arthur看了一眼依旧昏迷的Uthur，问着Morgana。  
“我会想办法把他拖回去的”Morgana说，“你欠我一个解释”  
一群人都放松下神经的时候，一个身影突然闯进来，是Leon，看起来一路跑得飞快，气喘吁吁的。  
“Arthur！Uthur他发现了……哦”Leon喘着粗气，很快就发现了他来晚了。  
“谢谢你Leon，这里没事了”Arthur走过去拍了拍Leon的肩膀。  
Leon和Morgana留下收拾烂摊子，顺便给Morgana大概解释了下情况，其他四个人走出31区，搭上穿梭机回到了骑士号上。  
Gwaine快速修补了其他人身上的伤口，天知道他自己也受了不少激光灼射，事实上，在他的肋骨下方有一处地方特别疼，一开始只是隐约不适，到后来疼到他几乎喘不过气。  
Gwaine把所有人驱赶出医务室，这才脱下自己的衣服。  
不好，好像伤到了肺部！三录仪显示一个看似不起眼的小伤口正一点一点裂开，撕裂了他的肺。  
Gwaine急促的呼吸着，他的目光有些恍惚，手中的修复仪器也拿不稳了，不瞄准伤口是没有办法修补破损的人体组织的！  
他摔在地上，慌乱的企图稳住手臂，可是根本不管用，他的口中呛出的鲜血来！艹他妈的，早知道不让那些人走了！  
“艹！发生什么了？”Lancelot冲到Gwaine身边，他只是回过头想问问Gwaine还有没有吗啡了，可是这才离开多久？五分钟？Gwaine怎么就把自己吐得满身是血了？  
Gwaine颤抖着把修复仪器塞进Lancelot的手里，指着自己的那个伤口，想要告诉他些什么，但是一张嘴，又涌出一大口鲜血来。  
“hay！看着我！”Lancelot修复着Gwaine的伤口，一边抽打他的脸，让他保持清醒。  
Gwaine的眼神无法聚焦，瞳孔放大，双眼一黑，彻底晕了过去。  
“Gwaine！醒醒！”Lancelot扔掉手中显示修复完毕的仪器，猛烈的晃动Gwaine的身体，但是昏迷的那个人依旧没什么反应。  
Lancelot慌张的捡起三录仪，扫描着Gwaine的身体，还好，他只是晕过去了。  
血液蹭到新换的衣服上了，Lancelot一点都不在乎，他把Gwaine从地板上抱到床位上，又清理了Gwaine身上的血迹，最后找了一个椅子坐下。  
他握着Gwaine的手，放在自己的唇边，焦急的注视着床上的那个人。  
“我不知道你们不能听到我说的话”Lancelot自言自语似的说“我希望你快点醒过来，我们之间还没有结束呢”  
“我不是医生，我不知道你怎么了”Lancelot的喉咙想被什么堵住了似的，鼻子一酸，眼圈竟然红起来。  
“我承认，我对你有强烈的感觉，我被你吸引，我无法做到放开你”他说着，一旦开了口就收不住了，“即使和别人上床的时候我也在想你！我喜欢我们在一起的时候，不只是在床上，我喜欢你的陪伴！”  
“求你了…醒醒，好吗？”  
Gwaine平稳的呼吸着，他都听到了，只是身体沉重，他无法移动自己的身体，也睁不开眼睛，但是他听到了Lancelot说的话。他想醒过来，想把Lancelot抱在怀里，想去吻他。  
“如果继续昏迷的话，你可能会错过你女儿的成长，她谈恋爱，步入婚姻殿堂，你都看不到了”  
胸腔中有什么东西返上来了，Gwaine的喉头一甜，憋在胸腔中的最后一口血吐了出来。  
Lancelot还沉浸在自己的小悲伤里，Gwaine猛地坐起来哇的吐出一口血，他吓到从椅子上跳起来，还差点尖叫出声。  
“Gwaine！谢天谢地，你感觉怎么样？”Lancelot拍拍Gwaine的后背，只想要让他感觉舒服点儿。  
“Lance…我没事”Gwaine抓住Lancelot的手，“不要再以我女儿的名义吓我了，她才七岁！才不会谈恋爱！”  
“你听到了？”Lancelot的脸上有点热，他的胡言乱语竟然被听到……  
“只听到了我需要的部分”Gwaine抓住Lancelot的衣领，慢慢的拉向自己，“我很开心你无时无刻都想着我”  
Lancelot凑上去，缩短了二人之间的距离，他缓慢的吻着Gwaine，从没发现过亲吻竟然这么有意义。  
“为什么我们的吻大部分时间都是带着血的？”Lancelot说，他的嘴里还有Gwaine血液的味道。  
“品尝彼此的电解质和蛋白分子，没什么不好”Gwaine舔了下嘴唇，嘴角带着笑。  
“早就知道你是个变态”Lancelot直起腰说，“不过如果你想要我的蛋白质的话…我这里刚好有一点…”  
Gwaine搂着Lancelot的腰，撩起他的上衣，伸出舌头舔上Lancelot的小腹，“船长，我们还有任务在身呢”

Gwaine快速冲了澡，换上新衣服，赶到舰桥上，在Merlin的注视下解释起为什么他来的这么晚，Lancelot救了他的命等等，还指着Lancelot上衣的血迹证明给Merlin看，他说的都是真的！(虽然忽略了一些东西)可是Merlin依旧不怎么相信的样子。  
马上就快到和Mordred约定交接的地点了，Merlin和Arthur已经在穿梭机上准备好，圣杯和宝剑带在身上，随时都可以和Mordred的飞船进行交接。  
Mordred的飞船出现在他们的面前，这是一艘巨大的黑色飞船，连接口已经打开，Arthur操纵着穿梭机，稳稳当当的完成了对接。  
“我很好奇你们怎样解除诅咒”Merlin把圣杯递给Mordred说。  
“喝掉圣杯里的水”Mordred说，“我的族人都在这艘船上了，诅咒解除后，圣杯就和我们再也没关系，你们可以拿走它”  
Arthur等待着，直到每个人都从杯子里喝了水。  
“这个就要麻烦你们还回去了”Merlin把宝剑递给Mordred。  
“希望我们还能再次见面”Mordred伸出手，和Merlin告别，“还有你，Arthur，我的族人永远感激你们”  
Merlin回到了穿梭机上，不停叹气，他不知道该拿这个圣杯怎么办。  
“不如留着？不是说圣杯接过的水可以医治百病吗？”Arthur说。  
“后患比好处多得多,忘了Uthur做了什么吗？”Merlin说“还是毁掉比较好吧”  
“可是怎么毁掉呢？…”Merlin的眉毛皱在一起，愁眉苦脸的。  
Arthur想到了什么一般，“我倒是有个主意”

“哦不！”Lancelot拳头握紧，砸向了座椅上的控制面板，“又偏了！Elyan，调整舵向往左一点点!”  
Elyan调整了一下方向，Lancelot的眼睛眯起来，集中注意力，摁下发射键——  
一束橙色的激光从骑士号的炮筒发出，瞄准了漂在太空中的圣杯，这次正中红心！那个破烂的杯子炸的四分五裂，变成了几块碎片。  
“yeah!"Elyan激动的站起来咆哮着，连带的整个舰桥都欢呼起来。  
“干的漂亮伙计们！”Lancelot扭了扭腰，“我们回去吧！该找下一个金主了”  
至于圣杯的碎片……就让那些碎片继续飘在太空中吧。  
Gwen收到了一条信息，“Lance，位于星联邦发来一条信息，要求视频通话”  
“八成是找Arthur的，接通吧，Gwen”  
一张美丽的脸立刻出现在主屏幕上，是Morgana，坐在Uthur的办公室内。  
“Morgana”Arthur说,“Uthur怎么样了？”  
“醒过来了，好像受了很大的打击”Morgana把马尾甩到脑后，“你们后续任务结束了吗？”  
“全部结束了，现在正向地球行驶，Merlin，还有多久才会到达地球？”  
Merlin检查了一下距离，“大概两个小时十三分钟”  
“well,关于31区的事……”Morgana好像被什么打断了，她的目光瞟向屏幕外，“哦，谢谢，我在和Arthur视频，要来打个招呼吗？”  
紧接着，Leon出现在屏幕里，傻气的挥着手，“嗨！我只是来送一些文件！”他很快就退出了视线，“那长官，有任何需要一定要告诉我”  
“没问题，谢谢”Morgana耸耸肩，随后目光转回到Arthur身上，“我依然不知道这个房间的机关门是怎么连接到31区的，看来他们有很多技术都没有公开”  
Arthur捕捉到了不对劲的地方，“刚刚Leon叫你…长官？”  
“哦，对，因为Uthur的原因上头给我升职了，我现在是军事部统领”Morgana挤挤眼睛，“这个职位可不能空着”  
“那红龙号——”Arthur哽住了。  
“我打来视频也是想问你，要不要回去继续当你的红龙号舰长，你来可比不知道上头瞎指派谁来放心多了”Morgana双手握在一起，认真的提着建议，“大家都挺想念你的，尤其是Vivian，那个小贱人的房间还贴满了你的照片呢”  
“不了，骑士号挺好的”Arthur装作不在乎的说“而且Merlin也在这里，我的朋友们都在这里”  
“哦”Morgana恍然大悟一般，“所以你终于抛弃了可怜的Lance，和这个小可爱在一起了？”  
“看在老天的份上！Morgana！”Arthur扶着额头“能不能放过我？”  
面对Gwaine投来异样的目光，Lancelot摇摇头，他甚至懒得去反驳。  
“那你当初一声不吭的和他私奔…好吧，这不是我该关心的事情，总之，别急着回绝，正在考虑考虑那个提议，别跟我说你不怀念红龙号的酒吧！”Morgana说完，按了退出键。  
主屏幕重新切换成浩瀚的宇宙，Gwaine也不由自主的去想Lancelot和Arthur之间究竟发生过什么。  
“所以……”Gwen愉快的说“那个叫Leon的帅哥是谁？还有天呐，Gwaine，你怎么看起来像个怨妇似的！”  
好吧，Gwaine一不小心让自己身上的怨气挂在脸上，他摆出正常脸，转过头去忙自己的事情，忽视掉了Lancelot投过来的玩味的眼神。  
“Leon中尉，我在学院的舍友，现在是军事部的人员”Arthur说，“需要我安排你们认识吗？你们会是很搭配的一对”  
“Arthur，还是仔细考虑一下Morgana的提议吧”Lancelot说，“我们都知道你属于那里”  
Merlin也看着Arthur，但是他没有说什么。  
Arthur回到自己的房间，盘腿坐在沙发上，不知道接下来的路他要选择什么方向。  
回到红龙号？这个提议太诱人了，他和那艘飞船经历了很多事情，可是同样的他和骑士号也拥有不可割舍的感情，红龙号更大，更舒适，骑士号更温馨可爱。  
骑士号上有Merlin。  
可是Arthur的愿望是寻找新的物种，发现不同的文明，探索新的星球，天呐，Arthur不能否认，在红龙号上的每一天都那么令人兴奋！  
沉浸在自己思虑中的Arthur被忽然的敲门声惊醒，“我能进来吗？”是Merlin。  
“当然”  
门自动打开，Merlin走进来，在他的身边坐下来，咬着嘴唇，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“怎么了？”Arthur问  
“探索未知，这是我的使命”Merlin说，“你还记得吗？这是你毕业那天的演讲主题”  
Arthur都忘了Merlin知道关于他的一切这件事了。  
“你也希望我回去吗？”Arthur问，“可是那样我们就得分开了”  
“这是你在担心的？”Merlin嘴角勾起来，形成一个微笑，“我们的感情不会因为距离而改变的，相信我，我在没见过你之前就爱了你四年”  
Arthur也笑起来，“是啊，暗恋我的可不止你一个，怎么办？我太受欢迎了”  
“少自大了”Merlin伸手推了Arthur一下。  
Arthur装作很受伤的样子，捂着Merlin推过的地方哇哇乱叫，两个人笑着闹成一团，当然了，Merlin怎么可能是Arthur的对手。他被压在Arthur的身下，双手被钳制在头顶，动弹不得。  
气氛开始变得暧昧起来。  
“Merlin，我们马上就要着陆了”Arthur说，但是看起来并不打算松开手。  
“我知道，所以……你能有多快？”Merlin的小腿磨蹭着Arthur的，把他本来就快要燃烧的火彻底撩起来。

Arthur接受了Morgana的提议，毫无疑问，Lancelot早知道会有这天。  
但是他没想到的是……Merlin同样提出要离开的请求。  
Lancelot允许后，一个人来到全系甲板，两个人离队了这件事，身为船长怎么都会觉得不太舒服。  
“蛮牙兽，启动狂野西部程序”  
漆黑的甲板像剥落一层皮似的，坚硬的地面消失，换来的是风沙土地。Lancelot身上的衣服也换成了皮夹克，巨大的牛仔帽帮他遮挡了刺眼的阳光，烈日之下没有一点可以遮挡的地方，这片土地炎热的好像要蒸发起来。  
他拔出手枪，聚精会神地等待游戏邪恶反派的出现——  
甲板的门打开，Lancelot反手开枪，一颗子弹朝着来人的胸膛飞去！  
来人是Gwaine，他没有闪躲，任由那颗全息子弹穿过了身体，掉在炎热的土地上。  
“hey”Lancelot对着Gwaine挤了挤眼睛“你怎么知道我在这里？”  
Gwaine进入全系甲板后，程序自动给他换上了配套的皮衣和牛仔裤，还有同样的宽檐帽，红色的领巾系在他的脖子上，让Gwaine有点不舒服。  
“不在舰桥，不在你的房间，只有可能在这里了”Gwaine从身后掏出手枪，自觉的加入游戏中。  
Lancelot靠着Gwaine的后背，扣动扳机消灭掉一个企图靠近的敌人，他问，“别说你也是来递交辞呈的？”  
“为什么这么说？”Gwaine也开枪打死一个敌人，他们躲进一个酒吧里，趴在吧台后面和Lancelot说着话，期间子弹不停的向这边射过来。  
Lancelot稍稍起身，露出了额头，他的帽子几乎是马上被击落，他只好重新蹲下来，“Arthur接受了Morgana的提议，他要回红龙号了，Merlin当然跟着Arthur走了”他叹了口气，“所以你呢？你也要离开吗？”  
“你希望我离开吗？”  
“为了集体考虑，我的飞船真的需要一名医生，”Lancelot飞快起身，打中了那个不停开枪的人，谢天谢地，他的耳朵终于可以安静一会儿了，“为了个人原因…我也希望你留下来”  
“那我会留下来，一直在你身边，直到你厌烦”Gwaine说，手指勾起Lancelot的小指，“直到你厌烦，我也不会离开”  
“噢不”Lancelot笑着,“我招惹了一个粘人精”他的眼睛弯成弧形，在敌人闯进时凑近Gwaine，在震耳欲聋的扫射中吻住了他的嘴唇。

三天后  
这是Arthur回到红龙号的第一天。  
这几天Merlin不知道去哪儿了，根本不见人影，Arthur只能自己渡过孤零零的三天，然后收拾行李作出发。  
他穿好自己的制服，在穿梭机里张望着，眼前就是红龙号，中型探索星舰，无论是外表还是内在都比骑士号先进的多。他刚刚从上头接了一个新任务：帮助一直敌对的艾瑟提尔星球和古尔塔西亚星球举行和平峰会。  
希望Morgana没有毁了他的座椅。  
穿梭机进入红龙号后，一个机器人过来迎接他，Arthur之前从未见过这个机器人，“舰长，生化机器人，代号Kilgharrah，欢迎您登舰”  
“哦，你好”Arthur握住Kilgharrah伸过来的手“请把红龙号的人员名单给我”  
Kilgharrah递给他一块液晶平板，上面一共有四百三十名船员，Arthur粗略的看了一眼，随后递还给Kilgharrah，在他走后成员来来去去的太多，不如见面时再详细了解。  
一路上都有人和他打招呼的感觉真奇怪，Arthur开始后悔自己的决定究竟对不对，他明明已经习惯了骑士号的生活……  
舰桥上热闹非凡，左右舵手凑在一起不知道在聊些什么，唉，Merlin又把他的脚放在控制板上了———等等？Merlin？他怎么会出现在红龙号上？还穿着制服？  
“Merlin？？”Arthur脱口而出“你迷路了吗？”  
Merlin回过头，跑到他身边说，“我以为你看到我的名字了？就在成员名单上”  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
“我去求了Morgana…”Merlin憋着笑“不想离开你太久，多亏了那些地蜥龙，母亲的债务终于还清了!”  
Arthur此刻很想抱住Merlin，吻上他喋喋不休的嘴，可是他是新上任的舰长，这种事情只能私下做了。于是他拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，又伸手去揉Merlin柔软的头发。  
“能放我回去了吗？舰长，我新认识的朋友还等着我呢”Merlin挑着眉毛说。  
Arthur坐到他的座椅上，那么的不可思议。  
船身离开停靠区，所有人都等待着Arthur下令。  
“我们这次的目标是组织两个星球的和平会谈，目的地是距离古尔塔西亚和艾瑟提尔一光年的第三方星球，星标26,73,97。”Arthur看着巨大的主屏幕说，“红龙号，曲速前进”  
“收到，舰长”Merlin回应着，灵巧的手指在控制面板上熟练的操作起来。  
眨眼的功夫，红龙号就消失在了星尘之下。  
这无垠的星空里，究竟还会发生什么呢？

END


End file.
